Betrayal From Within
by HolaIt'sEmily
Summary: Lexabella Sara. Who is she? What ties does she have to the Grimms? I HAVE FINISHED! 43 OFFICIAL CHAPTERS AND 100 PAGES!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. Thank You for all the great reviews (so far.) A lot of my favourite FanFic authors made great responses!

I don't know if I'll lead this in for my songfic. I might, but I really want everyone to be his or her ages from the book, if not, a year older (M songfic has PuckxBrina at 17).

However, people who are telling me I need to die for Disgracing the Sisters Grimm, Lay off! There are way worse than that.

Note: This will probably take a long time for me to finish. Haven't quite got the Plot line figured out.

Disclaimer: As you know, I own nothing.

Lexabella. She had known that name for as long as she remembered…

Exactly 23 seconds.

_Lexabella, Bella. Sweetheart wake up_

What was that distant voice?

_Lexa, honey. Wake up!_

I bolted upright in bed, forcing the man on it to roll onto the floor. The man was middle-aged, with dark graying hair. He was average height and wore dark sunglasses (A/N: When I figure out who The Master is (I'm actually voting for Mirror at this point. Though it would kill me if I were right.), I might change it).

"Who's Lexabella?" I asked groggily.

"The man looked at me with concerned eyes. "Amnesia. You must've hit your head really hard." He said, frowning.

"Who's Lexabella?" I asked again. I didn't remember anything. Except that this man was an Everafter, a fairy tale character. a member of the Scarlet Hand. Wait, how did I know that when I couldn't even think of what the hell my name was right now?

"Sweetheart, your Lexabella. My beautiful baby girl." He answered.

"Your beautiful baby girl?"

He stared at me funny again. "Baby, you can't recognize your own father?"

"Father? Where am I?"

He just kept looking at me as if I were seriously injured. "Maybe Max will help. Kallie, send Max in."

A tall, handsome young man walked in. He was about 15, with short, spiky light brown hair, gray-blue eyes, Perfect teeth, and huge muscles.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" He asked. I blushed furiously. He was so cute!

But who was he?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. When I looked up, he stared at me confused. I started crying.

"Whoa, hey! Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, running to the bed and holding me.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? Who am I? Who are all these people? And where am I?" I asked between sobs.

"Shh. It's alright Bell. You are the great, wonderful, smart and beautiful Lexabella Sara. I am Maximilian Clay, your current favorite werewolf / boyfriend. This here is your Father, and you are at the Ferryport Landing Scarlet Hand headquarters." He answered calmly, and without breaking a smile off his face. "However, seeing as you don't remember me, the Boyfriend status is about to quickly change, so before I can't stop you, I'll update the last two weeks. You get your heart broken by my best friend, Nathaniel Armendez, I ask you out for coffee to make you feel better and we end up dating. So, backtracking, how does dinner tonight sound?"

Man, he talked fast. And got to the point even faster. Luckily, I have good hearing and excellent brain speed. I stopped crying. "Yes. I'd like that." I said, nodding.

"Great." He answered. God, I'd have to punch him, just to get that incredible smile off his face.

"Thank you so much Max. You don't know what a help you've been." The man, I mean, my father, said.

"Well, kiddo. You probably have a lot of questions, so, why don't you get dressed, well go into the first aid room to quickly get you checked out, then how about some breakfast?" He asked smiling.

It was then I noticed I was in a thin, light blue spaghetti strap nightgown, how hungry I was, and how much I didn't like needles. "Sure." I answered. Smiling, dad left, leaving me to get changed.

I walked into what I had assumed to be the closet, but could've been a whole other bedroom. Thousands of gowns, funky dresses, shirts, sweaters, cardigans, jeans, skirts, leggings, and shoes were hung up and folded into drawers everywhere. I quickly snatched a pair of jeans, a white top, and a dark black vest to throw on. Throwing on a pair of black flats, I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I trudged downstairs to the infirmary. There, I noticed a girl about my age with long curly black hair in a white lab coat. She looked up and smiled.

"My, my. So Miss. Sara finally graces us with her presence?" She laughed when I blushed. "Don't worry about the whole "Unconscious" thing, I treat a dozen or so monthly. I'm Alexarion, by the way, but most around here call me April." She said smiling. It seemed everyone I passed around here smiled.

"Why do they call you that?" I asked.

"Because my Grandmothers name was Alexandrite. AKA Alex." She replied. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, Alright? Good. What's your name?" April continued.

"Lexabella Sara."

"And your age?"

"Twelve."

"Town your in?"

"Ferryport Landing."

"Who and what is the Scarlet Hand?"

"Umm… Sorry. I can't remember."

"That's fine. When's your birthday?"

"I-I… I don't know." I whispered quietly.

She frowned. "Alright. We're definitely dealing with quite a bit of memory loss here. Hopefully it'll go away, but the damage may be permanent." She said sadly.

"Okay. If that's all, I'm really hungry."

"By all means Bella. Oh, and the Master, oh, sorry. Your Father has asked that you were these sunglasses until he tells you to take them off."

They were pitch black like his, I took them gingerly out of April's hand and put them on.

By Friday, all the gaps had been filled in. Daddy had finally deemed it "Show Night" as he liked to call it. The night he unveiled his daughter to the world. When I asked him why the rest of Ferryport Landing didn't already know me from before, he answered that my mother had taken me away from him, to prevent me from figuring out the truth. That I was the Phoenix Elemental and my favorite fairy tales existed.

"Show time Baby Girl." I jumped. He had come in so quietly. I nodded. Staring at the outfit I had chosen tonight in the mirror. Thin white top, jean short-shorts over neon blue leggings, and black stilettos.

`Before I knew it, It was time for the unveiling.

"Ladies and Gentleman. As you know, I have been looking for the perfect heir for sometime now, to replace me, should I be killed. Everafters and Grimms," He said the last name disdainfully. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Lexabella Sara!"

The crowd went nuts as I walked down the aisle. When I reached the end, I took off my sunglasses. Everyone gasped.

"Sabrina?" I heard a voice shout from the audience.

HAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER! R&R I usually hate anything I write, but I didn't think this was absolutely terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Puck's POV. Disclaimer: I own Nadda *Silently cries, rocking back and forth in a corner. *

She had been gone for a week. Nobody knew where they had taken her, and nobody knew what they had done, or were going to do to her.

Flashback:

"_Let her go!" I growled._

"_Puck, stay out of this! I know what I'm doing" Sabrina shouted._

_I ran forward, prepared to beat the living hell out of this guy, but a barrier forced me back._

"_Very Good, Sabrina. Now do you know what I'm talking about? Why we need you?" The Master whispered into her ear._

"_Nope. Still got no god damn clue what you're talking about." She muttered, struggling to break free of his grasp._

_I tried running again. Still an electric current ran over me. I gasped for breath._

"_How stupid are you, Goodfellow? The barrier isn't coming down anytime soon. I told you I could handle this!" Brina screamed again. She turned back to her attacker. "And if I join you, what happens to them?"_

"_Oh, well… We'll have to convince them to leave the town. Don't worry, no harm will come to them." He answered._

"_Liar!"_

"_April, we don't have all day." He said, smiling to a pretty dark haired assistant in black shades. The sick-._

_Wait, what were they doing to Sabrina? _

_A needle had just gone into her neck. Her body became limp, almost lifeless. If it weren't for the fact I could hear her breathing (Thank god for the freakishly pointy and large ears.), I would've thought she was dead._

"_Sabrin-" I didn't get to finish. Again. There was a loud boom, and large amounts of lavender colored dust filled the air._

_I coughed, standing up as best as I could, trying to stop them. _

"_Sabrina…" _

And that's when I succumbed to the blackness.

I shouldn't have teased her that day.

I should've listened to Marshmallow. She said don't tease her.

Flashback #2:

_I was walking past the bathroom when I noticed Daphne sitting by the door. She was smiling and bobbing her head._

"_What's Going on Marshmallow?"_

"_SHHHHHH!!! Be quiet! She'll hear you!"_

"_Who'll hear me?"_

"_Sabrina! She's in a good mood today! Listen."_

_I pressed my head against the bathroom door. Over the sound of the shower you could faintly hear a girl singing._

"_Just Talk Yourself Up, And Tear Yourself Down…"_

"_Sabrina? Singing?" I asked rhetorically. Then I smiled. "This is going to be so much fun to tease her about!" I started walking away._

"_No! Don't Puck!" Daph ran up and started attempting to stop me._

"_And why not, may I ask?" _

"_Sabrina used to sing all the time! In the past two years, since mom and dad, you know, disappeared, she hasn't been able to sing at all!" She answered._

"_And she hasn't because?"_

"_She can only sing when she's extremely happy. Duh." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Just then, Sabrina decided to walk out of the bathroom._

_I just couldn't stop myself._

_"So Grimm, were you running a lawn mower over a cat, or was that your singing?" She really wasn't that bad. She was actually pretty good (I is a Faerie, the international creature of music.)._

_She blanched. Sabrina quickly gathered herself up from the insult and walked briskly to her room._

"_Now you've done it." Daphne whispered quietly._

I shouldn't have teased her. I know that now. All I want is for her to be safe.

A few days after this incident, a letter came requesting all Scarlet Hand members and Grimms/Grimm Followers to attend some stupid concert/meeting thingy on Friday. So here I am, having a bath because the Old Lady said I had to go (Apparently I'm a follower. Damn free food.)

The concert was half decent. The kids were young though. I recognized the bass player. She was the little freak that handed the old creepy guy the needle (Reference flashback #1).

Then came the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman. As you know, I have been looking for the perfect heir for sometime now, to replace me, should I be killed. Everafters and Grimms, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Lexabella Sara!"

A young woman came down the isle. She had bleach blonde hair, great legs, and a body that could kill. She was wearing black stilettos, neon blue leggings, jean short-shorts and a white top.

When she reached the end of the isle, she reached up and took off her glasses.

Oh. My. God.

"Sabrina?" I asked.

_What Puck Didn't Know:_

_Sabrina walked into her room. Tears stung at her eyes. She looked up into her mirror._

"_Not again!" She exclaimed quietly._

_Her hair was blue. Dark blue. Electric blue. _

_Over the last month or so, everything about her had been changing. One day, she ran into her room after an argument with Puck, only to find out that her hair was flaming red. As she calmed down, her hair slowly went back to it's white blonde. Then, last week, she had snuck out of the house to go down by the Hudson River. Standing by the ledge, she nearly fell in, but at the last second, opened her eyes to find that she was just outside Sacred Grounds. Just yesterday she had seen what actually was going on in Elvis' mind!_

_She noticed a letter on her dresser. She opened it:_

_Dear Sabrina Grimm,_

_I know all about you. I know about your interesting hair experiences, and of your Jumping capability. I must say though, the mind reading was a shock. It takes years of someone such as your particular existence to learn such as these, but then again, Phoenix's are rather difficult to find._

_They can't teach you about your powers, Sabrina. But I can. Meet me at the Elementary School. 10:00 PM sharp. I do not expect you to be late._

_The Master._

R&R! I think this is pretty good for 30 minutes of work. Now you know a little of Puck's wrong doing and a little about what's going on with Brina. I know, the whole "Jumper" thing is kinda stupid, but I freaking loved that movie and the whole concept of "Jumping" through time and space is sooooo cool!

FYI: Phoenix's are the most powerful and rare creature in any mythology.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

FutureAuthor. I know exactly what you're saying. I know nothing really makes sense right now but it will. I have most of this planned. Everything I've written has been in my head for like two years, as I slowly figure out a way to mesh it into a story line.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading and I'd like to thank my reviewers. Your comments have been incredible and extremely helpful. I really hate EVERYTHING I write. Everybody tells me what a good job I do and I brush them off, telling them I can do better and this is crap. Well at this exact moment, I would like to thank everyone who has ever told me you have the talent. You can do it. And especially "This is better than some of the stuff you can buy at Chapters." Thank you all. This is my first day, and I can proudly say I have thirteen friendly reviews and 1 bad review on my songfic. A/N Ends.

Lexabella POV

"Sabrina?" He said again. "He" was a tall boy, with shaggy, curly, dark blonde hair, and big troubled green eyes. The people sitting beside him sat there, awestruck. I recognized them. They were the Grimms. He was a Follower. The idiot Everafter supported the Grimms!

"What did you just call me?" I asked. The boy stared at me blankly, as if I were crazy. I tried again. "Why did you just call me Sabrina? My name's Lexabella." His eyes went so dark they almost looked black. Pink wings shot out of his back. I pulled up a barrier around my father and me as fast as I could. The Fairy gasped in pain and shriveled up onto the floor as soon as he hit it. He withered and convulsed uncontrollably.

"What did you do to her you freak?" He asked between spasms.

Daddy smiled. "I did nothing to her. I mean," As he talked he walked over to me and took my chin in his hand, tilting it up so I was forced to look at him. "How could I ever hurt my precious baby girl?" I gave him a small smile before I felt Max wrap his arms around my waist.

"Good job on the force field." I could hear the smile in his voice as he whispered into my ear.

"Sabrina, why are you doing this?" A small girl was questioning me now. She was maybe eight years old. She had nearly midnight black hair up in pigtails and was wearing washed out overalls with smiley-faced buttons on top of an orange monkey shirt. It was nearly impossible not to laugh at her. She was adorable!

The smile left my face as I processed what she had just said. "Who's this Sabrina and why do you people keep calling me that?" I asked. I turned to look at Max, but he just gave me a shrug. When I looked at my father he just said, "The Grimms are clearly confused, my dear. You must look like someone they once knew. The little girl may still be grieving."

"I am so not grieving! You're my big sister Sabrina! Not some weird girl named "Lexabella"!!!" Then, turning to an older woman beside her, she asked, "What does grieving mean?"

Daddy interrupted her. "Lexa, I'm getting tired of this. Power-cord it." Daddy said.

Max threw me a guitar. I hesitated. The last time Dad told me to strike a power cord, I knocked Heart, Nottingham, and Elsa (One of the maids) unconscious.

"Lexa?"

I took a deep breath. Within seconds of the power cord being struck, the Grimms were out cold.

A/N: Sorry! I know it was short. I'm going to update today again hopefully. I just needed on short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haha, Elligoat, I laughed so hard at your review. Don't worry we all have our moments. Like when I walked into that pole.

Still no bad reviews for this story. YAY!

Nobody give me a bad one just because I haven't gotten 1 yet. I'm not one to get arrogant (I mean, do I sound like I play Hockey?). However, if you really think it's bad, of course tell me.

Also, no offense to Hockey players out there. I just happen to know a lot who are complete asses.

I'm sorry; the story doesn't seem to be separating itself. I keep putting stars to indicate a switch in time or a change in scene and it's not working.

PPOV

When I woke up, I was back at the Grimm household. Man, Sabrina could strike one hell of a power cord! I ran over what happened that night in my head. Sabrina thought her name was _Lexabella_. Lexabella… It was a Faerie name. It meant one of two things, beautiful, and Twilight Moon (A/N: No, not Twilight Saga, just some crap I put together.). Guess that would be one way to describe her.

But she couldn't be Sabrina. She was an Everafter! There was no way in hell Sabrina was an Everafter! I mean, Lexabella could put up a force field! If Sabrina was able to do that, so many of my pranks would've gone wrong, and none of them ever did. And the guitar… Barding abilities in anyone weren't uncommon, but if I had to guess, I'd say I'd been out for at least a day. Which was uncommon for a Bard.

I got up off the floor and looked around. I was right outside my bedroom door. When I went to the bathroom, I heard someone puking. Veronica. She had been sick for over a month and a half.

Yeah, the girl's parents were awake. I was actually afraid of what would happen when they did, but it turned out I didn't need to worry. After Veronica and Henry had woken up, the girls went from unhappy to extremely unhappy. There was nothing but fighting. Veronica and the girls wanted to stay, but Henry wanted to go back to New York.

Which is exactly what he did.

"_Fine! I don't care, you and the girls stay! I'm going back home!"_

_The door slammed shut. Veronica cried quietly in a corner. I had heard everything. I ran to Daphne's room, but she was fast asleep. Good. It was better if she found out in the morning and cried then. As I left her room, I heard slightly louder sobs. I walked into Sabrina's room. There she was, her hair up and under a bandana, crying. She looked up, and then turned away._

"_Go away." She said quietly._

"_Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down beside her._

"_No. He's gone. He's never coming back." She leaned into me and cried harder._

_I wrapped my arms around her thin, wiry frame. "Don't say that. Of course he's coming back."_

"_You really think so?" She whispered._

"_I know so."_

Man, I was so wrong. The week after, Veronica got divorce papers. There was a note attached to it saying he would be taking legal actions to get, and I quote "_His_ children back into his custody." What a loser.

I walked past the bathroom and into the kitchen. There was Relda, cooking something that looked partially edible. Really, it's food; I don't care as long as I'm eating.

The Old Lady turned. "Well, good morning Sleepy. Enjoy that music induced nap?"

I grunted. "How long was I out for?"

"Two and a half days. We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up." She answered.

"We have to talk about Sabrina." I said quietly.

Her mouth formed a grim line. " I think you mean _Lexabella._" She looked up at me. "You're going to go to school tomorrow."

"Excuse me? I'm going to do what?"

"Go to school. Puck, you're growing up, whether you like it or not. You need an education! Not to mention, the teachers there probably won't be too kind to Daphne. She needs help, and now that Sabrina's not here, I need you to help her."

Aw, why'd she have to put it like that? She made me feel all guilty.

It's not like I wasn't going to do it if she didn't force me. I genuinely cared for the Grimms, though I will NEVER admit it.

"Fine. Gone and made me feel all guilty now." I grumbled. She smiled and handed me four grilled cheese sandwiches and some kind of neon green soup (It looked kind of like Lava lamp goo.).

"Bing this up to Daphne and tell her to get her clothes ready for school tomorrow.

I slowly walked up the steps with Daphne's food, knowing that if she were anything like her sister, what would happen next.

Bottles Smashed around my head. It was nearly impossible to avoid one without getting hit by the other. Marshmallow had good aim.

"She's expecting me to do what!" She practically screamed.

"She's expecting you to go to school tomorrow. A school filled with Everafters who want to kill you, teachers with impossible math equations and homework, not to mention our gym period will probably be obstacle courses and swordplay. Dodge ball, if you're extremely unlucky.

Daphne's usually happy face was red from rage and wet from tears. Wow, she was really upset. Hell must've frozen over because Daph loved school.

Once she calmed down, I picked up her soup and sandwiches. We ate in silence. She was already ready for bed, so I decided to just leave her.

"Puck, wait."

I turned around.

"Could you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure, why not?" She handed me a book and I began to read. I mean, what could it hurt? She was about to get kicked and trotted on. Might as well make the last night of Daphne being Daphne the best.

You know the drill, I write, you read, you review, I read, I thank you, I write again. I have to do more work, so it's only fair you do as I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No, that's not why her names Lexabella.

A) I like it. It's foreign and I made it up.

B) I'll give you a hint. Puck (According to book 4) left New York 10 years ago. How old's Sabrina?

And you'll have to wait your turn. Asylums picking my sister up first !!!

He was making them sign up for school.

I suppose it was only natural. I was twelve. I needed an updated education, which Dad could definitely not give me at home. The last time he went to school was five hundred years ago! I just had one argument to his logic…

Who in the name of God starts school in the middle of summer?

"What to wear, what to wear." I muttered to myself. I eventually settled on a black one piece (Not a swimsuit. I couldn't figure out a better way to put it. It's an entire outfit attached together. A little like a ballet or gymnastics leotard.). The leg ended a little before my knee and the top part was a t-shirt. I picked out a white leather belt, put on a pair of black Prada open toe heels, and packed up a pair of sneakers for gym. I went downstairs to see that the rest of my entourage was already waiting for me. We had two bitten Werewolf's, Max and Nathaniel, one Angel, Zeke, and one Fairy / Angel crossbreed, April. Then there was me. An Elemental who could, as some liked to put it, Jump.

Nathaniel wolf whistled as he saw me. Max punched his arm and said "Back off." Zeke rolled his eyes and grabbed the car keys. April was already in the car.

"I'll meet you guys there." I whispered. I concentrated on Scarlet Elementary, and there I was. In front of the white and red washed walls. Thank god I had convinced Daddy not to listen to Heart! Her ideas were horrible, her fashion sense sucked worse than the Grimms, and her color coordination? Forget it! Her color wheel consisted of two colors: Red and Pink. Shudder! Pink was only acceptable on certain occasions, such as a big ball Daddy threw!

I waited for everyone else to show up. After five minutes of waiting, they finally pulled up in a '96 Ferrari. Max quickly got out and put an arm over my shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Pfft. Mr. Clay, I was born ready." As soon as we walked into the school, everybody stopped and stared. One boy dropped his books. I walked over and helped him pick them up.

"Here."

"Thank you- Sabrina?" It was then I noticed that it was the same boy I had encountered three days ago.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have no clue who this "Sabrina" is, but she's definitely not me." I said kindly.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm still… adjusting. Lexabella, right?" He asked.

"Most call me Lexa or Bella, but yes. And you are?"

"Puck Goodfellow."

Just then, I noticed the funny little girl beside him from the other night.

"And I'm Daphne Grimm." She said quietly.

I smiled. She really was adorable. "Hello Daphne."

"Lexa, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Max whispered urgently into my ear.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, sweetheart. Daphne, may I see your schedule?"

Daphne looked at me uncertainly. "Sure, here."

I looked at the schedule. Of course they would do this to the only seven year old in the school. Everyone else was, or looked the same age as me.

"What's wrong with her schedule?" Puck asked.

"Daphne's the only younger girl in the school. The Scarlet Hand's deemed it illogical to put her in a separate class."

"English please." Puck and Max said in unison.

"She's in all our classes. And we have gym first period."

Daphne turned green. "Puck…"

"Look Marshmallow, lets get to gym and see what we can do about it." Puck replied.

Marshmallow. It suited her. As untrusting of me as she was, you could see that she had a love for all Everafters. She was definitely soft and squishy. It also made her easy to dispose of. And everybody knew that.

Daphne was screwed.

When we got to the gym, I threw on my sneakers and headed outside with my posse. As soon as we got outside, we saw a huge and impossible obstacle course. Well, impossible for humans. For me, this would be like a walk in the park.

"Alright, everybody, over here please!" The gym coach, Coach Harrison, as the name tag rightfully read, called. It was then I noticed there were only maybe 30 kids outside.

There were only 30 kids in an entire school? What a waste.

"Alright, as you can see, we have an obstacle course set up for you today. It's fairly straight forward, so let's get to the rules. No pushing, no fighting, no flying, and," He looked at me as he said this. "No jumping. Any questions?"

Goodfellow put up his hand. Coach Harrison sighed.

"Yes?"

"Sir, as you can clearly see, Ms. Grimm here will not be able to do the course in the requested amount of time."

Harrison smiled. "Well that's too bad for her then, isn't it?"

I sighed. Of course they were going to tear her limb from limb. I walked over to Daphne.

"Daphne, come hop on my back."

Grimm and Goodfellow gave me a quizzical look.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Zeke whispered in my ear.

I turned to him. "We may be heartless human haters, but she's a little girl, and if I know Harrison, he'll make her do the course until she finishes it." I whispered coldly.

Max backed away three steps. "Whatever you say Bella."

I turned back to Daphne. "Hop on my back." I said, smiling.

She did as she was asked. I walked up to the start of the course. "Hold on tight." I told her.

And like that I was off.  
I sprinted onto everything. Within three minutes, I was done the thirty-minute course, and still way ahead of the Werewolf's. Daphne got off. "Sweet! That was fun! Can we do it again?" She asked excitedly.

I laughed. "Maybe next time." I told her.

"Ms. Sara!" Coach Harrison called.

I ignored him. "Sorry Coach, but we finished your assignment on time, I think that means Ms. Grimm and I have twenty-seven minutes to ourselves."

And like that, Daphne and I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We're all Nerds on the inside, Elligoat. My whole family loves Doctor Who. My sister and I bought him a trilogy of them for my dads Christmas present!

FutureAuthor, It is most definitely Sabrina. April I actually imagined as her look alike, except shorter and slightly dumber (I'll get to the IQ's soon. Puck's not as dumb as he looks!)

Also, Puck will constantly think of Lexabella (Who is Sabrina) as Sabrina.

I'm actually not too impressed with my updating speed, though it's better than some others…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I now really want to own and eat Oreos.

PPOV:

At lunch, Daphne, Wendell (Who we eventually found among the thirty students among this school. I know, Mission Impossible, right?), and I sat down at a table that looked like it had been reserved for us. No one was sitting there. I looked to my right to see that Sabrina was sitting at the table closest to us. She looked up and smiled. Immediately, the group around her began whispering. There was only one other girl there besides Sabrina. Just because I had to call her Lexabella, didn't mean I wouldn't stop thinking about her as Sabrina.

All of a sudden, the other girl, laughed a little too loudly. I was positive now they were talking about us. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You know, you guys can be so rude."

And like that, she was sitting beside me.

"Hello." She smiled. She had an amazing smile.

Funny the things you notice after they've been taken from you.

She turned to Wendell. "Lexabella, I assume you're Mr. Hamlin's son Wendell?"

Wendell looked dumbfounded. Not a good look on his face. "Y-yeah." He mumbled, turning bright red. That's when it hit me.

Wendell had a crush on her.

Whether it be the Sabrina from before or the Sabrina now, he _liked _her. I laughed. Everyone looked at me funny, then continued eating. I could still feel the eyes of Sabrina's group boring holes into my back.

It's not that Wendell didn't have a chance; he had lost some weight in the last six months and was actually turning out into an okay looking kid (Not as good looking as me though!). It's just that, well… I think she was dating that Max kid and, well… She was _my _Sabrina.

"So, Daphne. How's the school treating you today?" Sabrina asked, interrupting the thoughts that sounded confusing in my own heads.

"Horrible! I can't figure out anything! I'm going to fail just because this stuff is for, like, grade a zillion!!!"

Sabrina laughed. "Grades don't go up quite that high, Daffy (AS IN THE DUCK!)!!!"

"Well, whatever. I still can't figure it out."

"Hey, how about-."

"Okay Lexa, you've proven your point." I jumped. I hadn't even heard Max walk over from the other table. Christ, he was a big guy.

"No, I don't think I have." Sabrina said through gritted teeth.

He bent down a whispered in her ear. "Do you know what he'll think when he finds out his daughters hanging out with the Grimms?" He said, rather menacingly.

I reacted without thinking. What a Surprise. "Hey, buddy, back off!"

"Excuse me? Since when do you give orders around here!" Max bellowed. I swear to god, he was growing taller by the second.

Did I mention Max is a big guy?

Everyone began chanting "Fight, fight, fight!"

Sabrina laid a hand on his arm. "Max, step down." When he didn't respond she pulled a gun out of her bag. "I said step down Max."

Slowly Max's height decreased. He turned around, looking exhausted.

"I'm taking a run, make a good excuse to get me out of class." He whispered.

Sabrina nodded.

(Seeing as story is not separating itself, scene change here. Lexabella/Sabrina's point of view.)

"Max went home. I think he over exerted himself working out yesterday." I lied to _Professor _Heart. My god, what this woman thought she could get away with was unbelievable. I'd have to talk to Daddy about her being applied to the twenty-two cent rule (I love this rule. 22 cents was once the price of a shotgun shell. If said person costs more than 22 cents, you buy the shell and take 'em out back). I'd only known her for a week. That's how fast she got annoying.

Anyway, she started teaching some bull that wasn't right, _whatsoever._ Goodfellow was even about to say something about it!

"Okay Heart, I suggest you shut it. Immediately." I was so sick and tired of hearing her talking.

Heart was going red. "Ms. Sara, may I ask what's wrong with what I'm trying to teach you ungrateful brats?"

I heard Puck laugh. "Let's try everything." He said, still giggling.

Steam was coming out of Hearts ears now. "And you two think you could do a better job?"

"I know I could do a better job." I replied.

"Fine, page 125. I dare you to try and teach a seven year old Quantum Physics."

(Scene Change. PPOV.)

As soon as I had finished unlocking the door, Marshmallow ran inside.

"Mommy! In science today, we learned about Quantum Physics!" She said. Veronica turned to stare at me.

"My seven year old learned about Quantum Physics?"

I shrugged. "She's the only younger child in the school. The Scarlet Hand deemed it illogical to set up a different class for her."

"What!"

"I know."

Relda ran in. "So what did you learn about our Lexabella/Sabrina problem?"

I grabbed an apple, a box of Oreos, and a glass of milk. "She's extremely powerful. She ran a thirty-minute course in under three, beating five Werewolves to the finish line. Her swordplay is amazing, but what else is new. She can Jump like a bat from hell; in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she could take an Everafter over the barrier. Not to mention, she spat in _Professor_ Hearts face and taught a Quantum Physics lesson to a seven year old."

"I'll be eight in a few months." Daphne muttered. Then it hit her. "Nobody's going to say, "So it's not Sabrina"?"

"You know, I have no doubt in my mind it is Sabrina, seeing as I've seen her up close, but none from the mother or grandparent?" I stated.

Veronica looked uncomfortable. The Old Lady looked slightly worse.

"What do you two know that we don't?" I asked.

"Daphne, could we talk to Puck alone for a minute?" Veronica asked.

"Can I have some cookies?"

"Yes.

"Then I'm alright." She grabbed two handfuls and dropped them in a bowl, smiling like an idiot. I loved how easy this child was to please.

I looked at Veronica. I was going to have to make up a nickname for her. "Dish." I told her.

"You remember, when Sabrina was born, how different she was from other babies, such as-"

"Yes, I remember when Sabrina was a baby. If I recall correctly, you could've been a negligent mother in the wild, and I could've been her adoptive mother."

"Correct. Well, when Sabrina was five, she… She jumped from the living room, to the kitchen and back again."

"You've known for a while she could do this?"

"I thought it would go away!"

I rolled my eyes. "Those things don't just 'go away'. And you, what's your dirty little secret?"

"There was a long list of Elementals in my ancestry."

"Unbelievable! You know, most elemental powers appear after a long, stressful amount of time? God, if Sabrina ever remembers, and finds out about this, she's never going to forgive you or Henry, V. You know, the chances of Daphne going through the same thing now are even higher because she's been involved with another elemental with the same basic DNA mix? Though it would explain Sabrina's addiction to magic more as a re-use high rather than an addiction."

"I think it's time to call a meeting." Relda said.

I WANT OREOS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, that freaked me out until I figured out you were joking, Elligoat. I know a little bit of Martial Arts from a friend, but I know for a fact I can throw one hell of a right hook.

Explanation for the power speech yesterday: No Grimms have ever had any magical beings formed from their family. But what about the women who married into the family? Relda came from a long line of Elementals. Seeing as this ancestry was so far back and had skipped generations, the chance that Sabrina and Daphne would get it was almost non-existent. Now, if the girls hadn't changed the future, then it would've passed them all together. However, Henry and Veronica woke up, started fighting, and Veronica got served divorce papers. Add that to trying to be killed daily by the Scarlet Hand and you got the perfect recipe for enough stress to trigger an Elemental reaction. Now that Sabrina/Lexabella has gone through this and Daphne has the same basic DNA mix as Sabrina/Lexabella, there's an incredibly high chance she'll get powers when she's older. Sabrina/Lexabella isn't an Everafter and wasn't born with her powers. Only Everafters can't cross the barrier. I don't know about the Children of Everafters (I don't think it'd apply, unless the barrier conceals all magical objects, Which, I don't think it does (Uncle Jake had a whole bunch of crap when he showed up!). So there's my semi-logical reasoning)

FutureAuthor, Max and Sabrina/Lexabella are a couple. And Puck will definitely not like it.

A/N Ends.

Lex/Sab POV

New discovery.

I could fly.

They looked like an angels wings, except with a small red tinge outlining them. The feathers were soft; the wings themselves weighed almost nothing. I was currently in the clinic, waiting for April to finish her numerous tests.

"Are you done yet? Or do I have to- OW!"

"Oops! Okay, your shoulder blades are still a little inflamed (Swelling, red, sore, ect.)."

"Exquease (Ex-Squeeze) me? Are you done yet?"

"Hm? Oh, just about. All I want to do now is give you an x-ray and a C.A.T Scan."

"A C.A.T scan? What's wrong with my head!"

"Nothing!" April assured me. "Your neuron functions just might help me tell what stage of Everafter development you're in."

"Everborn." I whispered.

"Sorry? What was that?" She asked.

"I'm not an Everafter. I'm not part of some story like Jack and The Bean Stock, or Little Red Riding Hood. I was born with these powers. Therefore, I'm an Everborn."

April giggled. "And what do you call people like me and Max?"

"Well, you're the daughter of an Everafter, so I'd call you an Everchild. A Werewolf bit Max right before his thirteenth birthday, so I'd call him an Evermade."

"Alright, do explain an 'Evermade' to me." She said.

"An Evermade is a person who was made into an immortal. Such as Vampires, Werewolves, guinea pigs…"

"Guinea pigs?" She asked attempting to stifle her laughter.

"Glad you found that funny too. I actually couldn't come up with anything else, and two reasons just sounds stupid." (Guinea pigs are not Evermade. It was a joke.) I said.

I laid down in the C.A.T scan

"Alright then. Lexa, I need you to breathe in and out slowly, and not move around."

"Okay."

When the C.A.T scan was done, April looked more confused than ever.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She said, obviously lost in thought. "It's just, well, you're advancing so rapidly, and, if I'm reading this correctly, your growth won't stop for a few more years."

"What?" I asked.

"You see here?" She pointed to the top right side of the picture. It was kinda gross, seeing my brain in picture format. Not to mention it was exceptionally large.

"My head holds that thing?" I asked, interrupting.

April gave me a pointed look. "Yes. You do have a rather large brain. However, back to my point. Now that you are an 'Everborn' a part of your brain has learned to function so you're able to control your power. Here," She said placing another picture in front of me. "Is a picture of my terribly complicated brain. Notice how it's practically full of a blue-er liquid? That implies my magical growth has nearly finished. Now look at yours. It's barely half way full."

"But I can do way more than you can."

"Exactly my point."

I sat there in a stunned silence. Slowly, I walked away, still confused, trying to figure out what to wear for my date with Max.

(Now to the Grimms. Daphne's POV. YAY! I love Daphne! The only thing that can replace Daphne are Oreos! I WANT OREOS!)

I opened the door.

"Mr. Canis!" I screamed in delight. I ran up and hugged the old man. "Oops. Sorry, I meant Mr. Clay."

He laughed. He could laugh?

"Well, Daphne and Puck are obviously here," He nodded at Puck, who was leaning on the stair banister. "But where's Sabrina?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes. Mr. Clay bent down. "Child, what happened?"

"The Scarlet Hand has her, Wolf." Puck said. I looked at him funny. Mr. Canis wasn't – I mean, Mr. Clay, wasn't the Wolf anymore.

Mr. Clay looked confused. "And how did the Scarlet Hand acquire her?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out among other things. Come on into the living room. Everything will be explained there." I looked around. There was Mom standing with her hair up, looking absolutely terrible. She had been sick with some flu for nearly two months.

"Veronica, I'd say you look well, but I'm afraid you don't." Charming said from behind Mr. Clay. Snow White punched his arm.

Mom smiled. "Hey Charming, don't push it with me, paybacks a bi-"

"Veronica! I need you up here please!" Granny called.

Mom sighed and walked up stairs. Puck waved his hands towards the living area (I can't remember where the living room is, but I thought it was downstairs.) where many more Everafter Rebels were located.

When everyone had quieted down and finished getting comfortable. Puck, Granny, and Mom went into the middle of the crowd.

Puck started speaking. "Well, as all of you have probably realized by now, Sabrina is not here. To make a somewhat clearer explanation, I'd like you to look over here for a moment, at my second day of school." Everyone looked at the wall, where a video was projecting.

There was Puck, wielding a football, about to throw it to one of the dweebs in our class.

Right over Sabrina's head.

"Hey! Sabrina, heads up!"

She didn't pay attention. Luckily for Puck, Max caught it right before it hit her.

"How many times do we have to tell you her name's not Sabrina?" He growled at Puck. "Get it through your thick skull Goodfellow, her name's Lexabella!"

Why did Max look like somebody else I knew?

It wasn't the hair, or the height, it was… It was…

It was his eyes. But who did his eyes remind me of?

Sabrina/Lexabella then walked up behind him. "Max, cool it. I can deal with being called Sabrina."

He looked at her. "But it's not your name and this freak should have that built into his head already!"

"Max, it'll eventually stop. Trust me."

He still looked angry. Sabrina/Lexabella's hair had gone a fine lilac purple color. He finally calmed down, and walked with her to class. She quickly turned her head around and mouthed the words 'sorry!' to Puck.

The video ended.

"She thinks her name's Lexabella?" Charming asked.

"Worse. She thinks she's The Masters _daughter._" Granny said in disgust.

"How can she even pass of for an Everafter?" Asked Briar.

Granny and Mom looked at Puck. He smiled. "Oh, no. This is yours to spill."

The two women sighed. "I've known Sabrina could move herself through the act of 'Jumping'. Relda's family comes from a long line of Elementals."

"What?" Charming more or less stated than asked.

Snow cut in. "I thought it was odd she didn't respond when I called her name."

"What do you mean Snow?"

"She can still pass through the barrier. I saw her walk over it the other day. How is that possible? Besides the jumping scenario, she was definitely walking."

"Well, if she's a Guardian, it would make sense." Puck said. Everybody stared at him.

I broke the silence. "Guardian whaty?"

"Guardian Elemental." He replied. "Nymph or Treant, Sirens, Sylphs and some forms of Faerie are also a good example, and then there's the Phoenix. I can definitely see where the want for a Phoenix 'Jumper' would be high." He said.

"I'm voting Phoenix." I said. Everyone looked at me quizzically. "Why Daphne?" Jake asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Phoenix's are essentially made of fire. Which, knowing Sabrina and her temper, that practically speaks for itself. Not to mention they immediately heal themselves. Sabrina always healed faster than most, and she wasn't sick a day in her life."

Mom laughed. "Daphne, Sabrina got sick at least for a week every year!"

"She was really good at faking it. I always knew she was, but we laughed at you and dad for not seeing it." I said, smiling.

"So," Uncle Jake said, after everyone had silently gone through my beautiful logic. "We're dealing with a Guardian Elemental." He got up. "This is going to be fun."


	8. Authors Note

A/N:

Hey, sorry. I'm outta town this weekend with probably no Internet, so no new chapters for 3 days! I will try and write up three to make up for it and publish them on Monday. Also, spring break's coming to a close, and I have to start school again. I don't know how many each week I'll get up, but I promise to get as many done as I can.

On my Songfic, Falling Faerie, I got this review from puckabrina (:

u no wat i think i think it u go i fulfild ur wish

u r no michael buckley or j.k rowling,or evn STEPHANIE MEYR and my 3 yeer old

brother can write betr than her,and he cant even WRITE!

Firstly, J.K Rowling sucks. The last Harry Potter book was good, but that's about it. Secondly, don't give a crap about what you say. Thirdly, Go to a grammar school and work harder on your English, It really sucks. Fourthly, Lay off, It was my first thing for Fanfiction. Fifthly, your one to talk about somebody else being a bad author, I didn't see any stories written by you on your site. Sixthly, I hated it too. Again, I was testing out the site because it was my first published written work.

I now have to spend a two-hour car ride with a guy I absolutely hate, so have a good weekend!

Thank you for listening to me rant.

.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, I actually have Internet this weekend. YAY!

Puck POV

"For the last time, Daphne, I had a weird dream."

"That still doesn't explain why we're trying to get Mirror into your bedroom!"

"I'm in agreement with Daphne here, Puck. What did this dream involve exactly?" Mirror asked.

Puck grunted and looked at both of them. "You really want to know? Lexabella/Sabrina or whoever the hell she is grabs a whole bunch of her friends and raids the house. Knowing that Sabrina can teach Quantum Physics lessons to a seven year old, I'd say the dream is more or less a premonition. If it is and they do raid the house, they'll probably want Mirror. The chance that they'll take the time to look for Mirror in my _endless_ room is not very high."

"And if they do?" Daphne asked.

"Kudos to them."

When they had got Mirror deep enough into my room, we put him in a hollow tree. After we had made it to the front of my room, I told Daphne to go back to bed.

I woke up the next morning at about ten thirty. I went downstairs. Everyone was already up, eating breakfast, and researching up on Elementals and other known Guardians. As soon as I finished eating, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called. I opened the door to find…

Sabrina.

"Hands up!" She yelled holding a gun to my face. She was dressed in some kind of black and red power armor. Twin blades were strapped to her waist.

"You know that a simple bullet won't kill me." I said.

"The Basilisk poison on the bullets might." She smiled sweetly.

I put my hands up and began backing away slowly. I turned around and went into the living room. When everyone saw me they froze.

"Alright. Max, Nathaniel, tie them up. April, take everyone else and search the house for anything useful." Sabrina/Lexabella told her group. She put her gun back in its holster. Max and Nathaniel tied our wrists and feet, and then gagged us.

"Zeke, your in charge while I go upstairs and check things out."

Nathaniel looked puzzled. "Why is Zeke in charge?"

"Because I trust Zeke's judgment as Michael, the Arch Angel of Heaven's son more than I trust any Werewolves judgment. Including Max." She replied. Max smiled wistfully at her, and gave her hand a quick squeeze before she checked out the other rooms. Now I was positive they were a couple. I swear to God, steam was coming out of my ears I was so mad. She was _my _Sabrina. Nobody else was aloud near her!

"Feelings are too hard." I attempted to mumble through the gag.

"Shut up, Fairy." Nathaniel said, holding a blade to my throat.

"Put it away Nate. Nobody gets hurt." Zeke said in an official tone. Nathaniel sighed, but put away the sword anyway. Sabrina came downstairs with a bag of stuff. I wondered what she had in there. Slowly, April and her group came down, but with nothing.

"Nothing useful, Captain. The Grimms have appeared to have hidden their Magic Mirror." She said to Sabrina/Lexabella.

"Good job. Lets go." She said, obviously lost in thought.

"Lexa?" Max asked curiously. "What are we going to tell _him_?"

"That we interrogated them thoroughly, but they're a tough bunch and we couldn't get anything out of them. Trust me, Daddy's no Truth Teller (A/N: I.E: Person who immediately knows you're lying)." As they were talking, I took it upon myself to un-gag Daphne.

Zeke looked confused. "Bell, you alright."

She looked up. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Fine. Let's go." That's when I heard the door unlock. The Wolf walked in.

"Mr. Clay!" Daphne called happily. Max sat there confused.

"Mr. Clay?" He said.

"Hands up!" Sabrina/Lexabella said. Canis – Damn, I mean Clay – Did as he was told.

"Tobias Clay?" Max asked. Sabrina/Lexabella looked quickly at him, then a light bulb clicked in her head. "Bella put the gun down."

"Not till we leave."

"Lexabella!"

It was then I realized where I remembered the eyes. They were the eyes of the Wolf. I really should've paid more attention to this kids name.

"Everyone but Max, leave. Go back to HQ." Sabrina/Lexabella said.

Everyone did as they were asked. When they were gone, Sabrina spoke again, gun still pointed at Tobias. "We can't do this every time, Max." She said.

"They promised me they wouldn't hurt him."

"If he's a supporter… Max, if he's a Follower…"

"Then I guess I'll have to switch sides."

Sabrina turned around. "You'd do that to me?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You should know by now that I would. I've hurt you once before."

"That was my fault! I shouldn't have been watching you hunt!" She yelled. It was then I noticed the scars on her arm. They were just barely visible, silvery lines coming down her arm.

Max just stood there. Finally, Sabrina/Lexabella spoke again.

"Come to me with your decision. If you go through the front gates, you know what will happen."

"I've already made my decision." He said. Sabrina/Lexabella stood there for a moment, then was gone.

Max went around unbinding/gagging everyone.

"Well, I really should go." He said, walking out the door.

It was then I knew.

We'd be seeing much more of Mr. Canis/ Clay's son in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was dead tired, Kitty. My laptop didn't even tell me I had done anything wrong. I'll remember that though. Usually I can spell anything (FYI: Nicknames I have: Auto Correct and "The Walking Dictionary").

I FINALLY GOT MY OREOS!!! YAY OREOS!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Lexabella/Sabrina POV

As soon as I jumped back to my room I opened the contents of the bag I had taken from the Grimm household. In it were numerous pictures with captions and dates on the back, a locket with a picture of the little Grimm girl and me in it, a digital camera with a few short videos, and a few birthday cards.

I picked up one of the pictures first. It was on with me surrounded by the oldest Grimm woman (I think daddy said her name was Relda.), the little girl, the Fairy, Charming, and the old man who appeared to be Max's father. I started to cry at the thought. I thought he had actually cared about me! God, what kind of loser was I? Max had played me. He knew I had connections. He knew he could use me to find his dad.

And brining up my arm… That was completely my fault he mauled me! He had told me not to come and watch him hunt, but I did anyway. How was he supposed to control it?

I turned the picture over to see the caption. '_Sabrina's Twelfth Birthday.'_ Wow. That girl did look a lot like me. I put the pictures aside and decided to play one of the videos.

_Video:_

"_Come on Grimm!" Goodfellow called._

"_Not a chance in hell Puck." The girl who looked like me, Sabrina, answered. The girl who sounded like me…_

"_Why not, 'Brina? It's Marshmallow this time, not you. I'd think you'd be pleased with this."_

_Sabrina turned on him. "As funny as that would be, Daphne's mad at me enough already. Find someone else to help you."_

_Puck (Who was holding the camera) set the video recorder on a ledge, grabbed Sabrina's arm and flung her around so they were barely two inches apart._

"_How about now?" He whispered seductively. She apparently stepped on his foot and, when he bent down, shoved her knee into his face._

"_OW!" He yelled, blood trickling from his nose._

"_Try that again, Fairy Boy, I dare you."_

Then the video ended.

They had pictures of me. They had videos of me. Christ, they had memories of me! Either they were on hallucinogenics, or Daddy was lying.

Puck POV

It had been three days since the incident with Max and 'Brina. Max had been sitting at a table all by himself, getting dirty looks from the rest of his previous group. He was a bigger outsider than us.

And we were _BIG _outsiders.

The bell rang. Our next class was history. Apparently, we were getting a big project today.

Oh boy!

As soon as we were seated in class, our teacher, Mrs. Arachnid (AKA Ms. Muffet, The Crack Job, Physco, really, anything you can come up with.) told us about some history project that involved a this and a that, with a little of 'I wish you would shut the hell up Toby!'

"Alright then," Mrs. Arachnid gave a small smile. "Onto partners then, shall we? All right. April and Zeke, Max and Daphne, Nathaniel and Bridget, Puck and Lexabella…"  
I was the first to complain. "Excuse me? I'm a Follower! I can't work with…. With… With that!"

I turned and saw Lexa looked somewhat dejected. Gah! What was I thinking? She was Sabrina! Not Lexa, not Bella, and definitely not Lexabella!

But she looked dejected?

Could she have actually wanted to work with me?

Then I saw the smirk spread across her face.

"You wish, Goodfellow." She said.

She was a Reader too! For crying out loud…

"No duh I'm a Reader." She said again.

How could I even have remotely liked this freak of nature? You know, besides the brains and the attitude… Not to mention the body…

Sabrina/Lexabella began to turn red.

Gah! Puck, you stupid Fairy! She can Read you! Stop thinking…

"Oh, that'll be a stretch." She replied, again, sarcastically.

"Ms. Sara, Mr. Goodfellow, are you two done your private conversation? If so, tough luck Puck, you're screwed for this project."

I repeat. DAMN FREE FOOD!

(Still PPOV, scene change.)

"Puck, we can't have a Scarlet member here, especially not her!" Every Grimm in the entire household was yelling at me.

"Look, it's not like I had much of a choice!"

"You could've called us!" Yelled Veronica.

"In the middle of class? Yeah, that'd go over well with Mrs. Crack Job." The door bell rang.

"Shh everyone! She's here." Granny Relda said quietly. I sighed, went downstairs and opened the door. Sabrina was there, gorgeous as ever, holding a couple hard covered books in her hands.

Wait, did I think gorgeous?

Man, I hated teenage hormones. They sucked.

"Hello, may I come in? I believe that is the proper protocol for doing homework at your partners house." She said.

"O-oh, yeah." I mumbled feebly. She walked inside, and went up the stairs. She saw Veronica, eating saltines and drinking Ginger Ale.

"Hmm. Veronica, dear, for a woman of your condition, I'd go with a dry Ginger Ale, and top brand Saltines."

The old lady looked at her. "You'd recommend all that for a woman with a really bad flu?"

She giggled. "Pfft. is that what she told you? She was sick with a flu?" She looked around. "Well, then to answer your question, no. I'd recommend _all that _to a woman nearly two and a half months into her pregnancy (A/N: I meant to put in, Henry left, like, a month and a half after they woke up.) She said.

"You're pregnant! Does Henry know?" Relda yelled at Veronica.

"Of course he knows. I told him a few days before he left." She answered.

AS the two women started bickering, Sabrina started talking to me. "Well… I've stirred the pot enough as it is, why don't we go into your room and start working on the project?" She asked.

"S-sure." I answered.

God, why did she fluster me this much?

A/N: Sorry, I know, really bad ending, but it's really late, and I have to be up really early, so I had to cut it short. I'll try and update again tomorrow, kk?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Heey… Sorry about last night. Got in late and decided to write something really quick. Here's the rest of my stuff. I actually got the "I is a Faerie" From a friend of mine who goes like "I IS A FREAKY DINKS!"

I know.

I need new friends.

I NEED THE SISTERS GRIMM THEME SONG ON MY MP3 TOO!!!

(PPOV, I know, but Lexabella/Sabrina just doesn't fit in right now.)

I took Sabrina/Lexabella upstairs and into my room. I had recently acquired a desk and computer by my trampoline/bed. She walked over to the desk and started flipping through something. I then realized I had left every picture I owned on the desk.

"Hey, get away from there!" I yelled at her.

"When was this taken?" She asked, holding up one of the pictures. It was of Sabrina and me, on one of the rare occasions were we not only agreed with each other, but laughed over something I had done to Marshmallow.

"That was after something I had done to Daphne. You had-"

"Refused to help you. I know. I saw the video." She whispered.

So she was the one who had stolen my camera!

"We're in love." She whispered quietly.

"No we're- Well, I mean, I was clearly in love with you but, you never-"

"I can see where you wouldn't see it. It's barely visible. I doubt I even knew it." She said.

"Look here," She continued. "The pictures only show our shoulders and heads, but it's clear from the way my arm was positioned it was resting on your knee, the smile's genuine, and the eyes…" She paused. "You can just barely see it, but it's there." She said, handing the picture back to me. I was about to say something when she came up and kissed me. It was soft and quick. As soon as she stopped I stumbled back a few paces. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we'll need to work on this another time, I need to go."

"Sabri-" I started.

"Lexabella!" She called, and then she jumped out of the room.

I sat down, and stared distantly, thinking about what had just happened.

(Lexabella/Sabrina POV)

As soon as his lips touched mine everything came back. Every prank, every death threat, and every good moment I had ever had. It was all there again.

But so was what had happened for the last two and a half months.

I had to go. He couldn't know that I remembered.

"Sabri-" He called.

"Lexabella!" I shouted after him.

(Puck's POV.)

After the ordeal with 'Brina, Max came over.

"Hey, I was kinda hoping I could talk to you guys." He asked when I opened the door.

"Are you going to ambush us?" I asked. He gave a small smile. "No, I'm going to help you defeat the Scarlet Hand."

So everyone brought some form of protection (I.E Baseball bats, books, enchanted clubs, hordes of chimps…) and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, this is going to be extremely awkward. Do you know if Tobias Clay will be coming by today?" He asked when he was seated.

"No, he comes and goes as he pleases. Why?" Relda asked very kindly.

Max gave a small, awkward smile. "Because, well… Look, five hundred years ago, a werewolf attacked me on my thirteenth birthday. Two and a half weeks before this incident, my father went missing. A co-worker of his told us he had been attacked by a wolf as well, and turned savage. We packed up and left as soon as we could."

"After I had turned into a Werewolf, my mother got sick with the plague. Her name was Angelique. We came from Europe and moved into a little house in what is now Kenora, ON, Canada (YEAH! GO CANADA! WE EAT MAPLE SYRUP CONSTANTLY! THAT'S RIGHT AMERICANS… YOU WERE RIGHT!). She died shortly after, and my sister, Joilene, moved away after she found out what I was, fearful I would one day lose control. We stayed in touch, via mail, but she died, after living a long, happy life and having three beautiful children. Twin girls, Coraline (Cora-Lin) and Lyra, and a baby boy, Lucas. I was still positive my father was alive, and continued my search for him. Until five months ago, when I was contacted by the Scarlet Hand. They told me they knew where my father was and if I helped them, no harm would come to him. You have to understand." Max slowly explained. "None of us want to help them. April's in it to make sure they don't hurt her adoptive human mother or any of her human friends. Nathaniel, well, Nate's just bloodthirsty. Zeke, they'll kill his baby half-sister, Molly. She's six months old!" He exclaimed. "And Lexabella… She is Sabrina. They mind wiped her. After that, it was a matter of filling her brain with what we wanted her to think."

"What does this have to do with Tobias?" Veronica asked.

"He's my father." Max answered.

I figured this would be a good end to this chapter. Just got home from a 3-day sport tournament. We placed top 3. YAY! School tomorrow; hope I'll get a chappie in. I know, last chapter Max was revealed as Clays/Canis' son, but this somewhat explains it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I will now refer to Lexabella as Sabrina, because she now remembers, though the Scarlet Hand and other people who only know her as Lexabella will call her Lexabella. Also, this first part everyone will call her Lexabella. It's self-explanatory after you read it.

Sabrina kissed Puck because A: She's deranged and confused. DUH! B: Her BF just broke up with her, she's extremely confused, C: She thought it would help her remember (She knew The Scarlet Hand was lying to her), and D: Puck is awesome.

Oh, FYI Michael is an Arch Angel.

I know, I confuse me too.

"You sure about this, Lex?" April asked me for the tenth time.

"Positive." I said.

"You're hurting them more than you have before."

"I'm well aware of the consequence of these actions." I said. I unveiled my wings (They're retractable like Puck's) and placed my twin God Blades (A gift from Zeke's dad, Michael.) Falnirv and Desequence (Strength and Power) into my hands. He had given them to me because every Elemental has some special form, and mine would appear to be some kind of God-Mode. I woke up one day to find a beautiful blood red choker around my neck, which I couldn't take off. It was then in the middle of a practice fight with April and Zeke, I overexerted myself and I was bathed in a glorious light, afterwards I found myself in a red and black power armor which couldn't be dented, keener senses, and far more control over the Elements surrounding me. I could finally turn water to ice, fire to rock, rock to earth, and earth to water. I could pick up the tiniest pebble from across the room, and even had the strength to heave a boulder out of my way. It was a never-ending, vicious cycle, but it was the cycle I used.

Zeke interrupted me from my thoughts.

"If you want to back out…"

"Forget it, Zeke. We've made our decision." I said fiercely. He backed away.

"Fine let's do this."

I jumped through the hard wood door. Being a jumper, not even the strongest enchantments could hold me back. I silently unlocked the door and let my group in. We walked in, swords and/or guns in hand. When the Grimms saw us, they froze.

"They get us every time." Whispered Uncle Jake feebly.

If only he knew what we were going to do.

Puck came downstairs, a murderous look in his eyes. "What are you going to do? You've taken everything you possibly could. Are you going to kill us this time Sabrina?"

"_Lexabella_, my dear boy, might just do that." I gasped and swung around. Damn. This was not part of the plan.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked, disgusted I still had to call him that. But then I remembered.

Their lives depended on it.

If I didn't play this out absolutely right, we'd all die.

Master smiled. "I came to watch my little commando in action! Go ahead sweetheart, cut out his tongue, carve holes into his flesh, watch him rot!" He went on. This was by far the most twisted psychopath I had ever met!

I had do play this exactly right.

I smiled. I walked three steps forward, and then quickly spun around; lifting my leg so my foot was the first thing his face came in contact with. He landed, dazed, staring up at me. I put a barrier around him.

"I remember everything you little freak!" I yelled. "I've remembered for a long time." It wasn't exactly true, a week wasn't a long time, but it sounded far more menacing then, "I kissed the fairy, and now you'll pay." I could practically hear Daphne smiling behind me.

"Sabrina!" She yelled. I whipped out my gun and held it to her head. It wasn't loaded, of course, but she didn't know that.

"Sabrina?"

"I suggest you step back Daphne." I said, trying not to cry. She'd hate me forever after this.

But what choice did I have?

"T-there's no other option for you. You're a filthy Grimm! I created you, and I can easily destroy you Sabrina!" The Master yelled at me.

I smiled. "You keep saying that, but there's always, _always_, another option."

His eyes widened. "A third party." He mumbled.

"A third, _neutral, _party." I said. "The Renegades don't belong to anyone. They don't help or hinder either side as far as you're aware of, and they definitely don't obey anyone. We're like mercenaries. If you want us to help you, prove your side has our best interest." It was then I noticed Max was there. Good. I wish I had remembered last time we spoke, that way he would know I didn't hate him.

"We're a safe haven for any Everafter, Everchild, Evermade, or Everborn that doesn't know which side's right, and don't want to die." I said simply.

The Master smiled. "You can't leave me. I control all of you. I.-"

"Your stupid death threats don't scare us anymore." April said.

He was still smiling. "But I have your names, Alexarion." Puck turned white.

"Alexarion?" He asked. She smiled.

"Finally recognize me, big brother?" (A/N: Yeah, Fairy/Angel crossbreed. Titania got around! Who really killed Oberon now (JK!!!)! I never did like her character. Oh, and incase you're wondering, she was adopted by the Archangel, Gabriel (Her father pretends she's non-existent) because, after she got her wings and they obviously were not fairy, Titania started to abuse Alex, blaming her for all of her and Oberon's problems, until Social Services (Everafter Edition!) came and placed her with her God-Father, who ended up adopting her. Great background story, huh? )

That's where the resemblance was. The eyes. Hers were whiter though, more like an Ice blue while his changed from blue to green depending on his mood. I started to walk away.

"We're done here, call us when you know for a fact that are names are what you think." I said.

"I own you Sabrina!" He called after me. I threw a teleportation ball at him. It would take him back to the dungeon at HQ's.

"Sure you do." I called after.

(PPOV)

Oh. My. God.

Holy. Crap.

Rion was alive?

That was her baby name. Rion. I did love her, I really did. The abuse stopped after I threatened my mother, but I guess it came back when I left Faerie.

I now officially hate my mother as much as my father.

Poor Alex.

And Sabrina… She remembered! But, she wasn't coming back to our side.

She was creating her own.

The Renegades? Whatever. Who was I to judge? The best I could probably come up with is 'The Mighty Purple Chimps'!

Oh well. It's time for school.

The Old Lady says there's only a week left… Apparently, since it's the middle of August, we get a month off before we start school in the proper grade levels, suited to our individual, unique brains.

So, that means a week of tests.

Yay!

I really need to work on my sarcasm.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(That indicates Scene Change from now on. Still PPOV)

Ah, finally. The exams were done, now all I have to do is-.

"Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow, will you please report to the principals office?" The intercom asked.

Crap. What the hell did I do this time?

I looked towards Max. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing his pencil.

Man, Werewolf habits were disgusting.

I made my way down to the office. There was Relda, Veronica, Canis, Zeke, and Sabrina.

"So, 'sup?" I asked. Sabrina rolled her eyes. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands, looking at it incredulously.

Principal Hamlin (A/N: Why not, Hearts a professor!) sat down at his desk. "Puck, Sabrina." He said smiling. "Parents and Guardians (A/N: No, not Guardian Elemental, Guardian as in Parental Guardian), I suppose you wish to know why you have been called here?"

The Old Lady smiled. "Some explanation would be nice."

He smiled again. "Well… I don't even know how to explain this, it's such a paranormal anomaly…" He started, looking down at his pens. When he looked up again, he continued. "Zeke, Sabrina got a beyond perfect score on her test. And Relda," He started exclaiming. "This boy of yours almost got the exact same score. The tests have deemed both children are 'Gifted Minds' if you will. It would appear Sabrina has an IQ of somewhere along the 300 mark. Maybe even over that! And Puck… Puck has an IQ somewhere between 200 and 250. They're both smarter than half of the teachers here. I know, from past experiences with you Relda, that both of you probably feel that School is an amazing experience, so I'm not deciding anything rash, like college, but… I feel the need is appropriate to put them in grade nine at least. I'm willing to give both you and the children the rest of the day off, but I would like to have your answer by tomorrow, if not, the end of the week."

Both Adult and Guardian smiled and whispered a quiet thank you. I don't remember much, just picking up Daphne and being herded out to the car (A new Lamborghini had recently popped up in our drive way. My thinking was that the Scarlet Hand still hadn't cut off Sabrina's credit cards.)

I just kept staring.

How and when the heck did I become a genius?

A/N:

I tried to get my BF to read this, but to no avail. I am so pissed at him!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, so, not as many reviews as last time. However, my FanFiction reviews folder is at 60. So, how about whoever is my first 100 FanFiction review gets this story dedicated to them? I don't know, best I could come up with. Except…

Maybe you want to be a guest Everborn/Evermade/Everafter/or Everchild working for the Renegades who turns to the Grimms/Scarlet Hand? Or just even stays a Renegade?

Your Choice.

Has to be a Valid Review. No Purchase Required. Must Be Of Legal Drinking Age To Play.

LOL! I'm sooooo amused with myself!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Especially not the Big Bang Theory. I'm just going to go sulk now…

OH WAIT! YOU WANT THE STORY!  
Okay, well, here it is.

Sabrina POV BABY!

I still can't believe we're doing this…" Alex mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, well you're slower than most Blondes I know Lexi." I answered (A/N: No offense to Blondes, I am blonde, but this just seems like a Sabrina with a newly inflated ego would say.) "Just do it."

"I thought we were team less?"

I stared at her. "We are… But they need more protection then they think."

We were currently surrounding the Grimm House in silver and blue spray paint. It would more or less create a deflection bubble. No Scarlet Hand member could get in, even if they hadn't announced it yet. When we were done, we threw away the empty spray cans and went out to the new sushi bar downtown.

Well, as dowtown-ish as you can get in this city.

(PPOV)

"Yes, I agree with you one hundred percent, Hamlin. Yes. Fantastic! Alright, bye." The Old Lady hung up the phone just as I had comfortably begun staring at her like she was insane.

She smiled. "I just set up your grade nine classes with Principal Hamlin."

"Ah." I tilted my head up in an understanding way and began walking to nowhere in particular.

(SPOV)

"I'm taking a sabbatical because I won't kowtow to mediocre minds." Sheldon replied

"So you got canned, huh?" Penny stated/asked smugly.  
"Theoretical physicists do not get 'canned'. But yeah."

I laughed. I loved this show! It was hilarious. Zeke walked by and turned off the TV. I frowned at him, giving him the cutest face I could muster.

"What was that for?" I asked in a semi-whiney tone, puppy dog eyes protruding at maximum level.

"Grade nine in the fall. Yes? Or No." He asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." He replied quickly, running to the phone.

I turned my show back on.

A/N: I know, short and all, but I'm tired, so deal with it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Heey…

Sabrina is living in some house near the Hudson River. Alex, Sabrina and Zeke found the place and fixed up before they made the whole 'Renegades' decision. Elligoat, I couldn't agree more, in fact, I really didn't add the Renegades to my scenario until a few weeks ago. (This coming from the author… WTF?!?!) It'll become extremely apparent why she's doing this, however, I don't want to give anything away in my Authors Notes.

(PPOV)

There was a knock on the door. I opened it.

There was Sabrina.

"Can I come in?"

"Depends, can we trust the neutral party?" I sneered at her. She looked ashamed. Good! What she was doing to us was terrible! In the last three months, there hadn't been a night that Marshmallow hadn't gone to bed crying!

How could I have ever cared about this person?

Crap. That's right, she can still read my mind.

"Look, I'm here for reasons that are extremely confusing, but that's what's great about a neutral party. We can mess up, and still win. I will not attack, Jump, or read any minds while I am in this house. I swear on The High Oath." She said, still looking down at her feet. Damn, I had no reason not to trust her now. She had sworn on a God's oath.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"You know what," She started. "Never mind. I don't even need to come in. Here you go." She said, handing me a bag filled with plans and blueprints, tape recorders and videos. "Everything you need to know about the Scarlet Hand." She began walking away. She stopped and turned slightly.

"I know you all hate me right now. I hate me too. Please understand, this _is_ the only option." If I didn't know her any better, I'd say she was crying. Slowly, she walked away, just off the grass, and jumped.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

We had one day of school left. One day before we had a month off.

One day to find a date for the End of Summer (Essentially) Dance.

Crap.

"So, who're you taking to the dance Wendell?" I asked the nervous boy in front of me. We were eating lunch. Max had recently joined our table. Canis/Clay still didn't know about our little discussion. Heck, when he met Max he didn't even recognize him!

Sabrina now sat in the back with the 'Renegades'. How was it that after everything she had done to us, I still found her one of the most attractive (In every possible way. I.E: Brains, attitude, ECT.) People I had ever met?

"I was actually thinking about asking Sabrina." He said quietly. I turned silent.

My Sabrina.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't going to ask her! Might as well let Wendell have a chance, 'cause I sure as hell don't.

"Cool."

Wendell looked up. "You're seriously okay with this?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'd be more worried about the ex-werewolf, if I were you."

Wendell looked at Max. He turned red.

"I'm not interested in her anymore, knowing that I will eventually hurt her. I am actually going to counter act Puck's statement and tell you to worry about her new status as hottest and most available girl in this school." He mumbled into his food quietly. "I know for a fact Zeke's already asked Alex. They may not be very open about it, but they have a pretty strong relationship. Mainly because her Dad is best friend's with his."

"Are we talking about Damien or her adoptive father?" I asked.

"Adoptive. She refuses to even think of that rat Damien as anything but a piece of radioactive sludge."

"Great, well, if fifteen teenage and then some boys are all I have to worry about…" He said smiling. "God, this is going to end badly, isn't it?" He asked.

"Most likely." I answered.

Wendell got up and walked over to Sabrina's table. I could just hear them from over there.

"H-hey Sabrina, I was just wondering if you, would, uh, be… Maybe you'd want to go to the school dance with me?" He asked her finally.

Alex and Zeke burst out laughing. Sabrina only smiled.

"Wow. I'm surprised you actually asked me. I figured I was kind of like Satan to the Grimms and their supporters. Sure Wendell, I'd love to go with you." She answered, smiling.

Maybe I had more of a chance then I thought.

Her group had stopped laughing and was now staring at her like she was insane. Wendell was completely flustered.

"R-really? Well, t-that's great. Y-you want to come sit with us?" He asked. Wait, what! Was he an idiot?

Sabrina gave a small frown. "I really don't think everyone else would like that too much. I appreciate the offer though." She began smiling again.

Was that regret in her eyes?

No.

Sabrina Grimm didn't regret anything.

Did she?

(SPOV)

Wendell was such a sweet guy. I had the perfect girl for him too. Granted, he probably wanted to date me, but I really wasn't ready for another boyfriend. Hopefully, he would get the message after this dance.

They had decided last minute to make the Dance into more of a Gala. It was formal wear.

I hated formal wear.

The good thing was, the Scarlet Hand was still trying to get me back. They hadn't cancelled any of my credit cards, and I still got a bit of a cash donation every week.

Screwing with people was so much fun.

If only they knew my real intentions.

I had taken advantage of the Scarlet Hand and my Jumping capabilities days before my 'Renegades' announcement. I had taken the element of surprise and used it to get all my clothes into the new house we had found/resurrected over night.

I quietly slipped on a black strapless gown that fitted my petite form, then flowed out at the hips, with white pearl buttons on the back.

I did my hair so it was up in a loose bun/ponytail thing. I told Wendell I would wait for him outside the school auditorium, which had magically (A/N: LOL! I'm terrible!) been transformed into a ballroom over night.

Wendell showed up ten minutes after I did. He looked fantastic. In the last six months he had lost a lot of weight. Man, he was going to be quite the heart breaker in a few years.

But it wouldn't be my heart.

A/N: I'll stop here. I got a review, I need to stretch this out into as many chapters as possible, so, Yeah.

I've had so many of my friends read this and they still don't know it's me. LOL!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, just need to rant for five seconds? Okay? Great.

I totally wrote this, so STFU my friends!

I AM ! I got my best guy friend addicted to The Big Bang Theory and a close friend of mine hooked on the Sisters Grimm!

Guys, vouch for me! Yell out that I, (), created this story!

I can't believe my own Boy Friend and Best Friend think I hacked an account!

I don't even know how to hack and account!

That's right readers. My friends don't think I wrote this!

Come on more reviews people!

Disclaimer: I come nowhere near close to Mr. Buckley's greatness, as you can clearly see here in this terrible, crappy story that's not titled "Everafter War" but rather "The Betrayal From Within.". So, no, I don't own anybody here except Alex/April, Zeke, and Max.

Back to the story.

Sabrina watched as Wendell made his way up the steps with Puck trailing closely behind him. He didn't have a date tonight. He looked up and briefly smiled.

Wendell came up and greeted me.

"Ready?" He asked. I smiled. "Absolutely." I answered.

Puck began pushing his way past us. As he passed my ear he whispered, "You look nice tonight." And moved into the crowd that was slowly pushing their way in. I was stunned. It was the first compliment he had ever given me… And I didn't deserve it.

I would never deserve it. Not after everything I'd done to them.

PPOV

She really did look beautiful. The black silk went around her perfectly; her hair was nearly white, up in a bun, her curls hanging out in different places.

Her and Wendell had just gotten some punch when I thought I'd be spontaneous and try my luck after debating how to do this without getting worse than a bruised stomach again.

"Hey, 'Brina." I said cheerfully. She was now standing alone. One of the other girls in our class had asked Wendell to dance with her.

"O-oh… Hey Puck." She sounded distant, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Maybe she did like Wendell. Maybe I was making a fool of myself.

Oh well, wouldn't be the first time.

"You want to dance?" I asked casually. For the first time in three weeks, Sabrina looked up.

"What?" She asked. Her crystalline eyes looked extremely confused.

"Do. You. Want. To. Dance?" I asked again, spelling the words out for her.

"Wha-? S-sure. I guess. Yeah, why not?" She stumbled.

The song had just ended. For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley was playing.

We slow danced. In the middle of the song, Sabrina rested her head against my shoulder. She was getting pretty tall. I looked around. All the other guys were giving me glares. However, there was one particularly murderous one I noticed very quickly.

Wendell's.

CRAP!

I. Was. So. DEAD!

The song finished. We walked back to where Wendell was standing.

"Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked casually.

"Sure." I answered uneasily.

I repeat. I. Am. So. Dead!!!

Sabrina's POV

"Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wendell asked Puck.

Oh god, not those nine little words.

Wendell looked so pissed.

PPOV

"Hey, Wendell… 'Sup?" I asked.

"My date? My date!" He started silently yelling at me.

"Well, Sabrina looked lonely and you had no problem with that Kayla girl hanging off of you." I retorted.

"That's different."

"I'm going to ask 'How so?' and you can not say 'Because it just is!' I told him.

"Kayla's not your date." He said, then walked away.

I stayed away from Sabrina the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Grimm Gal, I am most definitely female. Seeing as I see nothing wrong with releasing my gender.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for every single guy I know…

Ha ha, the mark of me (MOON & LIGHTING BOLT SISTA'S! AKA you have now been Harry Pottered in red/blue/or really any felt I can get my hands on…) is forever imprinted in their skin…

SPOV

"So, I wonder if the rumors are true?"

"Are Wendell and Sabrina, like, dating?"

"No way! She's totally going out with Puck, did you see the way she draped herself all over him at the dance!"

"Even if they are dating, Wendell's an idiot to think she's not using him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Wendell? Puck? Dating material? Same sentence?

It just didn't compute with me.

Oh well, let them think what they want.

"Yeah dude, I am totally dating Sabrina Grimm… No, really, it's true!" I heard someone say. I rounded the corner. Ah, so that's where all the rumors were coming from.

"Wendell." I called. He turned and smiled. So did all the other guys around him.

"Yeah Sabby?"

Puck broke into a fit of giggles. I raised my right eyebrow. Sabby? Who the hell did this kid think he was? My great-grandmother with Alzheimer's?

"Sabby?" I asked. Puck broke into a fit of laughter again. "_Sabby!_"

Puck was crying from laughter now. "Oh," He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're so in for it now, buddy." He started giggling again. I sent an electric shock towards him.

_ZZZZT! FRRSZT! _His hair was wiry and he looked semi-paralyzed. I smiled at my handy-work, then turned back to Wendell.

"Okay, Wendell. Let's clear things up, shall we? I said I would go to the dance with you, not be attached to your hip for life! We are not dating, we never were, and we most likely never will!" I yelled at him. Wendell looked really crestfallen. I felt slightly guilty. I had just totally humiliated him in front of his friends and the Popular Patrol (Most popular guys).

"Look, I'm sorry, Wendell. I thought you knew that." I sighed, turned around, and walked towards my homeroom. Before I had completely turned, I noticed Puck was staring at me.

Great.

My family officially hated me more than before.

PPOV

Sabrina wasn't going out with him?

THANK GOD!

No offence (A/N: LOL, those two evil words, 'eh Elligoat?) to Wendell, but I just couldn't (Not to mention refused…) to see them as anything more than friends.

I was done kidding myself. I wanted her.

Badly.

SPOV

The bell had just rung. It was time for gym. Daphne had gotten out of gym a while ago after anonymous call to Coach Harrison had caused him to change his mind about Daphne participating in our gym.

I wonder who it was? Oh wait, that's right. A loaded gun and me.

A person being terrified of you was good.

I went into the girls change room and powered up into my God-Mode like most of the angels, frogs, and other Ever's who were changing into their true forms. I laughed silently to myself.

This school was like an assorted box of chocolates.

I went into our giant gym. I walked over to where Coach Harrison was and waited for everyone else. Puck soon came over and stood up directly behind me. His cologne smelled fantastic.

Wait.

Since when did Puck start wearing cologne?

Ix-nay that. He smelled good. Who gave a crap?

I sure as hell didn't.

"Okay, class. Today, we'll be going into full-blown battles with our swordplay. All of them with barriers on them, of course." The class sighed. I snorted. If they thought they were going to get a chunk out of anyone I was tight with, they had another thing coming.

"How about we get our top fighters to go against one another?" I heard Nathaniel ask from the back.

"That's a fantastic idea Nathaniel! Puck, Sabrina, would you give us a demonstration of a nice, clean, and _friendly_ battle?"

DAMN IT!

"Of course Coach." I smiled sweetly. I charmed my blades while Puck charmed his. When we were ready we shook hands, wishing each other luck, and walked ten paces back. I unfurled my wings as his leaped out from his back.

"One… Two… Go!" Coach Harrison yelled.

I jumped up just in time. Puck had lunged straight ahead. He looked slightly confused.

"Up here, Fairy Boy." I taunted. He looked up, sneered, and leapt into the air as well, still lunging at me. He had the power and endurance to beat me…

What he didn't have was the tactics.

Every move he made, my mind reconfigured the best way to beat him. Lunge there, parry there, sidestep and…

Dead.

I had knocked his blade halfway across the room. He looked up. He was covered in sweat. We had probably been fighting for ten to fifteen minutes by now.

I poked him.

"Dead." I stated, smiling. I poked him again.

"Dead." I was breaking into a fit of giggles now.

Surprisingly, he was too.

After we had finished laughing our heads off, we went and got changed. On Friday's, gym was always last period, so after I deformed back into my original power, I picked up my bag, eager to be out of here.

As I walked out, Puck ran up to me.

"Hey, 'Brina! Could you stop for a second? I have something to ask you." He said.

"Shoot." I told him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Look, I know this is really awkward, considering our history, but all I'm asking for is one little chance." He started.

"Quit being so Captain Kirk-ish Puck! What do you want?" Before Puck could start talking again, I heard something. I spun in front of Puck and…

Took a sword to the stomach.

"No!" Wendell yelled. He quickly drew the sword out of my stomach.

Why had he tried to hurt Puck?

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry…" He began. Blood was pooling from my black tank top now.

"Get away from her you homicidal maniac!" Puck screamed at him. "Sabrina, are you okay?" He asked. I grimaced.

"Fine." I told him. I stood up, looking down at my ruined tank top. Underneath the shirt was a quickly healing wound. It wouldn't even be visible in the next hour.

"So, Sabrina, I was trying to ask you before…" Puck started again.

"Puck, I'm sorry, but can this wait till tomorrow?" I asked, packing up the rest of my books.

"No." He stated. I looked at him incredulously.

"I wanted to know if you were interested in maybe dinner and a movie sometime." My mouth opened a little. He was kidding, right?

"As friends!" He added quickly. I could feel the look of relief wash over my face.

"Absolutely! Maybe we can meet at the sushi bar? After that wonderful experience with Wendell, I don't think I'll be up for anything tonight." I asked. He smiled and nodded. He had to go pick up Daphne, so we made the conversation short. I picked up my bag, and for the first time since I learned I could jump, I walked home.

Maybe they didn't hate me so much after all.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Reviewers… If you're giving me bad reviews, make it more apparent. 'Cause right now, I don't know whether or not I'm doing anything wrong. Not like "WORS T STORY EVER! YOU SUCK!" Though, more like, "Why did you do that? Could you explain it to me, or try and fix it?"

Grimm girl, Sabrina's A) A Phoenix. The tears of the Phoenix can heal _ANYTHING._ B) She's an Everborn. She heals in like, ten seconds.

People are ignoring Wendell (And Wendell Flamers, just you wait...) attempting to kill Puck because, well, none of them are out of the change rooms. When Sabrina's was stabbed, everyone, again, was still in the change rooms and Coach Harrison, incase you haven't noticed, is an ass.

*Jokingly* DUH!

That's all!

SPOV

I waited at the sushi bar for a few minutes before he showed up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and, rather surprisingly, looked really nice. I had thrown a baggy white Tee over a black halter top and jean shorts. I noticed how tall and thin he had gotten.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey-" I faltered. My head was spinning, my vision was clouding over, and I began seeing weird things. Puck was outlined in red. Holding a sword, ready to attack me. I heard only one thing before I blacked out.

_Kill him._

PPOV

Sabrina stumbled. I caught her. Her veins were turning black. When she looked up, her baby blue eyes were blood red. I stepped back.

Was she losing control of the Phoenix?

A very bright light came, not from around her, but… well… from within her. When the light faded, there was Sabrina, dressed in the red and black power armor, wielding two swords. She lunged at me.

"GAH! Sabrina, what are you doing?" I screamed. She said nothing, just kept lunging and…

Parrying?

What?

I wasn't attacking her!

I jumped up and, don't ask me how, I'm not too sure myself, knocked one of her swords from her hand. I picked it up. Every Everafter in the Sushi Bar was looking at us. I began blocking her. Left, right, dodge, duck, jump.

Cut.

It wasn't big, but I could see the small amount of blood spilling from her cheek. I felt sick.

I had just hurt her.

Sabrina looked at the blood. She was back in her tunic and shorts. When she looked back up, her eyes were blue again. She looked disorientated. She noticed the sword in her hand, and the one in mine. She dropped her sword and took mine from me. She picked both of them up, and began walking out the door.

"This is why we can never be friends, Puck." She said quietly.

I sat there for half an hour after she left, contemplating what she meant, and if she knew what had happened. I finally sat up and walked over to a little ice cream shop. I had run out of chocolate and mint in my cart at home.

As soon as I walked in the door Daphne looked up. I thought she was going to pester me about where I'd been, but instead she just demanded to know were her ice cream was.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I really hate it when people say "GAH!" and "Ah!" too, Elligoat. Tell me how I should put the characters screaming and I'll do it. I really just haven't thought of anything else.

Two weeks with your year old baby cousin kill so many brain cells.

12 more reviews till I announce the winner of the 100-review challenge!!! (For those of you that don't know, first person to give me my 100th review gets to be a special guest character to be mentioned in a few chapters of the story.)

SPOV:

"What happened?" Alex asked when I came home. I knew I was too early. I should've stayed out longer. She looked really concerned.

"N-nothing." I muttered, stumbling. I nearly fell, but Zeke caught me before I hit the ground and broke my ankle. My head was still dizzy from my encounter with Puck.

Alex sat up, frowning. "Zeke, bring her to my room, I'm going to go get my bag."

I groaned as Zeke picked me up. He smiled. "Wish your best female friend wasn't the medic now, huh?" I groaned but gave a small smile. "Yeah, pretty much."

After we had entered Alex's room, Zeke laid me on the bed. I felt so out of it, like someone had given me way too many sleeping pills (Prescribed, of course.) My head hurt so badly.

It started again. Then Zeke was outlined in red, holding a gun to my head.

Then, the blackness enveloped me again…

Alex's POV (Yeah, new character! YAYS!)

I walked into my room (I would've put 'Brina in hers, but mine has a lot of different medical instruments.) were I found Zeke attempting to restrain Sabrina, who was swatting and throwing punches at him.

"No!" She kept screaming.

"Sabrina, please! Control yourself!" Zeke was pleading with her.

"No, get away from me!" Tears were streaming down her face.

I ran to the bed. "What happened?" I asked.

"No! Alex, don't, please, don't hurt me…" Sabrina was whining. I stared at Zeke. He tried to shrug while holding back Sabrina. "She must be hallucinating." I stated. I took out a relaxer, placed some in a needle, and when her arm flew towards me, jabbed it in. Her body went limp as she fell into a deep sleep…

SPOV

When I woke up, I was in my room. I didn't remember anything. Alex and Zeke walked in, chatting. When Alex turned around she looked slightly frightened, but relief washed over her face soon enough.

"Oh, thank God you're awake!" She ran up and gave me a big hug, brushing my hair from my eyes. "'Brina, how much of Saturday do you remember?" She asked.

"Not much after six thirty, but I remember jumping to the Sushi bar, blacking out, regaining consciousness, Puck holding one of my swords, I holding the other. Then, walking home… After that, it's a little vague. Why?" I asked.

Alex stared at me. "Sabrina, last night you started hitting Zeke and I, screaming 'No, don't hurt me!'" She said. I just stared. I really didn't remember doing that.

But I didn't remember why Puck and I were holding swords earlier that night either.

I know, terribly short, but I have a tournament this weekend, the Marianas Trench concert (YEAH! I AM MEETING THE FLIPPIN' BAND! WHOOOOO HOOOOO!!!), and get my place cleaned up!

Hopefully, I'll get another one up tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

PPOV

She had to be avoiding me. She just had to be.

Every time I got within five feet of Sabrina, she walked away.

At school was worse than anywhere else.

I walked up behind her. "Sabrina-"

She spun around, clearly shocked. She put her hand over her chest and sighed. Regaining her composure she looked back at me. "Go away, Puck. I don't want to talk to you."

"But I want to talk to you."

She pushed her way past me. "Fine, what do you want?"

"What happened-"

"Saturday? Nothing happened Saturday." She said, opening her locker to grab her books.

I stood there confused. "Sabrina, you attacked me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't

"Sabrina, you-"

"No I did not, Puck!!!" Sabrina screamed at me, slamming her locker shut. She pushed pass me again. Before I could go after her, something whacked me against the back of my head, knocking me unconscious…

SPOV

When Puck opened his eyes, I started crying. I hugged him so hard that when I finished, he was gasping for breath. I stared into his confused, deep green eyes.

"Oh, thank god you're awake! Wendell smacked you pretty good." I said, hugging him for a second time. We were in Ferryport Landing Memorial Hospital. He looked confused. (A/N: Sorry if Sabrina seems a little OOC, but, let's face it, if Puck was hurt, she'd freak as we've seen on 2 or 3 occasions.)

"Wendell hit me? What?" He asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Puck, Wendell hit the back of your head with an enchanted club. You're lucky you're an Everafter, the results otherwise would've been death."

"Why would Wendell hurt me?" I asked.

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that? He stabbed me trying to stab you!" I exclaimed/accused him. God, he was such an idiot sometimes!

"That day he was trying to stab me? Oh…" He said bluntly. If his head wasn't already bruised beyond recognition, I would've hit him so hard.

Nobody's POV

"I swear dad! I don't know why I tried to hurt Puck!" Wendell Hamlin yelled at his dad.

And it was true, he didn't remember. He didn't remember why he had stabbed Sabrina, why he was even holding a sword! And then Puck…

He had hit him on the head with an enchanted club?

It didn't help Wendell that he was pissed at Puck for making his (Puck's) long-awaited move on Sabrina when she was at a dance with him!

"Wendell, people are saying you were mad at him for asking out a girl you liked…"

"Dad, I don't remember doing it!" Wendell screamed.

Mr. Hamlin sighed. "I believe you Wendell, but others won't. Please tell me what happened."

"For the last time dad, I don't even know what you're talking about. Puck is my best guy friend. I would never purposely hurt him!"

A/N: Hahaha… I have now stirred the pot of the plot… That's fun to say… Pot of the plot, pot of the plot, pot of the plot, pot of the plot… I LIKE THESE THREE DOTTY THINGS!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: 10 more reviews until I've been given 100 reviews! YAY!

Sabrina's POV

Why wasn't he answering my questions?

"Wendell, I know you've been interrogated this entire week… But what do you remember about the times you tried to hurt Puck?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ask anyone that." He answered, looking at the floor. I guess I had no choice but to tell him.

"Wendell, was Puck outlined in red and holding a weapon of some sorts before you attacked him?"

He finally looked up, bewilderment in his eyes. "I remember Puck outlined in red, but holding a weapon? I don't remember that."

"Damn it." I whispered. No wonder Wendell didn't remember… He wasn't even in control. "Come with me, let's get you out of this hell hole." I told him. He got up and followed me. I spoke with the new chief of police (Nottingham was busy with Heart 24/7… Poor guy.)

"I'm sorry Ms. Grimm-"

"Sabrina. Anybody who calls me Grimm will get a piece carved out of their flesh." It wasn't true, but I still had to play the neutral party.

"Sabrina. He is being legally charged for attempted murder." I read his nametag. Police Officer Caspian…

As in C.S Lewis' The Chronicles Of Narnia Caspian?

Wow.

"Caspian." I muttered, smiling to myself. "Caspian how is your son, Rilian?" I asked sweetly, my fists slowly going red from the fire I was concealing.

"Fine. Why do you-" Then he noticed my hands. He blanched.

"Rilian… Rilian… Your son, isn't he rather gullible? I mean, he's gotten into so much trouble, believing the Emerald Witch and all…"

"Leave him alone."

"Let Wendell go." I said.

He hesitated. "What will I tell the Grimms?" He asked.

"Let me deal with them."

A/N: I know, really short, but I have to go soon, and I really wanted to put another chapter up. I'm up till 10 tonight anyway (Damn Looking For Group Comic!) and will probably get another chapter in.

Thanks for Readings!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: CONCERT ROCKED MY SOCKS!!! I MET THE BAND AND COULD'VE KISSED JOSH RAMSAY (I LOVE YOU, JOSH! INCASE NO ONES TAKEN A HINT…) THAT'S HOW CLOSE I CAME TO HIM! I missed Ian though… I'll get him next time…

DAMN IT!

Shiloh & Carly Rae Jepsen were opening act… Shiloh did an AMAZING job! I now have 'Goodbye, You Suck' in my head.

Disclaimer: Seriously? I live in a crappy apartment. Do you think I own the Sisters Grimm?

SPOV

"Is it possible Alexarion?" I screamed at my counter part.

"Yes! Of course it is! Then question is can you think of a possible event they could've put a chip into Wendell and your head?" She yelled, frustrated. Her ice blue eyes were bewildered.

When Alex changed her hair blonde (Yeah, she can change her hair color like me.) or I changed my hair black, just for the fun of it, nobody could tell the difference. They quickly figured out that my eyes had gold flecks in them now, while Alex's were pure blue.

"No, of course not…" I sighed.

In the last twelve hours I had developed a theory.

That the Scarlet Hand was using something to trigger some chemical or another in our (Mine and Wendell's) body to make us think we were under attack.

I sat there and tried to think. I went through the last month in my head. Not there, no, no, no… Oh My God!

Of course!

"The dance!" I said opening my eyes. Wendell, Zeke, and Alex looked at me. Wendell looked slightly pissed as he asked, "What about the dance?" He muttered miserably. I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself." I told him. I turned to Alex. "Subliminal messaging in the music."

Her eyes widened. "That would work… Except no one else is suffering the same symptoms as you two." She said, frowning.

"They wouldn't if it was directed at them." Zeke whispered.

She laughed. "You think the Scarlet Hand knows how to do that?" She asked as if we were insane.

"They have Oz on their team, why not?" I asked.

Alex thrummed her fingers on the desk to her left. I would've told anyone to stop because it was annoying, but not only was Alex an Angel. She was the Angel of Music. She made everything sound good and graceful.

"You've got a pretty good point." She frowned again. She hated it when I was right. Back in New Jersey, she was the smartest.

I sat up. "Figure out a way to fix this, fast. I have to go tell the Grimms about Wendell now."

A/N: ANOTHER SHORT ONE! Damn. Oh well… Tomorrow then!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! My charger broke for my laptop and I couldn't find a replacement.

PPOV

"So, in other words, we have learned what about Guardian Elementals?" I asked. We were having this big family meeting. Almost everyone was there. Except for the obvious Wendell and Sabrina.

"Never get sick, heal themselves fairly quickly, can heal others with some effort when they are younger and none when they're older, control elements, depending on type have some kind of major form, i.e.: Sabrina would appear to have some kind of God form according to Puck, and that Sabrina is a very unusual case, considering that most Elementals don't discover their powers until around the age of fifteen. Depending on Elemental form and the being, powers can vary." Veronica answered before running to the bathroom. The cravings had finally kicked in and they were a pain. She was getting big too.

She was only three and a half months pregnant.

When Veronica returned I continued, handing her a diet coke. "And Faerie Angel crossbreeds?"

"What do you think? Your sister's one of a kind, Puck." Daphne, Jake, and the Old Lady said in unison. I rolled my eyes and blushed. It had been a month since we found out, and I still couldn't believe Rion was actually here.

"All righty (A/N: WTF Is the correct spelling? Alrighty? HELP PLEASE!) Then." I mumbled. "Werewolves: Self explanatory… Angels?"

"Definition 1: Dead and Gone to Heaven. Most Angels we've seen, children of Angels. They're powers include: Radiance, which can kill and empower depending if the creature is undead, dead, or alive, good or bad. Arch Angels may have blades like Sabrina's, called God or Fire swords (A/N: I tried researching actual names… Just go with my flow her, kk?). And, really, that's about as far as we got." Charming answered.

"Perfect." I sighed. We had absolutely no information that could help us. I looked up. "Anyone figure out why Wendell's attacking me?"

"Yes."

I spun around. Sabrina was standing in the living room doorway, smiling. I looked down. "Sabrina." I whispered.

"Hello Puck." She said, with a little bit of disdain in her voice. Just a little? Am I losing my touch to piss people off?

I got to work on that.

"Why exactly did Wendell attack me, Sabrina?"

"Wendell an _I_ attacked you Puck because we thought we were in danger." I looked up, confused beyond all hell. "How could you think I was attacking you?"

"Subliminal messaging directed at us." She answered, never taking her eyes off of the desk she was looking at.

She was dead serious!

Wow. Go Sabrina with the thinkin' cap!

"Are you kidding me? Subliminal messaging directed at you and Wendell?" She nodded.

I repeat. Wow.

"Alex is working on a way to fix it as we speak. But, the reason I'm really here is, Wendell wanted to make amends. He's outside." I was stunned. Sabrina just stood there, in her black loose t-shirt and thin white jeans, staring at everyone. Turning slightly red because she thought she had no right to be here. I walked over patted her on the back quickly, and whispered a quiet 'Thank You' before going outside to talk to Wendell.

A/N: Another short one! Oh, well… As long as I don't get beaten with sticks, I'm okay!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, I got this free trial thingy on the home CPU, so, trying this out.

Elligoat: Define for awhile... And I swear I'm trying to get more action into this. I think I'm going to stop updating every night and maybe every two days so I can have some more time to fix it and stuff.

Just going to do a quick Masters POV before I have to go.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line I've thought up Max, Alex, Zeke, and now Luciena (Loo-see-en-a)

Master's POV (DUH DUH NUUUU)

"They figured it out!" I shouted.

"You really should've seen this coming my lord. You did say being in _her _mind would help you." Luciena said. She was the only one who would tell me off around here.

"Yes, Luciena, I did say that." I said through gritted teeth. The girl could really get on my nerves. She giggled.

"You're the one that summoned me, need I remind you." She said through her fits of laughter.

"Silence! Something's happening in the school." I seethed at her. I had finally decided if having a demon was worth it.

It definitely wasn't.

_Who's the new girl? There's a new girl at school! Hey... Look at the new girl. _I grunted. Mind reading. I forgot about that.

"Sabrina's going to go talk to her, isn't she?" Luciena said.

"Shut it Luciena!"

"Hello, My name's Sabrina-"

"As in Grimm?" I heard the girl ask. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"Not anymore." I heard her whisper. I felt her head shoot up, as if in realization. Then, the screen went black.

"No!" I screamed. Luciena laughed.

"Sabrina blocked you out of her head again, huh?" She asked.

"Yes! And before I found out anything useful."

"Well, if it helps, that voice, that was Dakota Riala. As in, the Siren Dakota Riala." She answered. I grimaced. Our chances of winning were slim enough with Sabrina.

If they had Dakota, we would never win.

A/N: In case you didn't get it, The Master has some kind of mind link to Sabrina.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alright… I promised more action, so here it is! Oh, Elli… I just got your age comment. Yes. Sabrina's Elemental case is very rare. She IS twelve/ on the verge of thirteen. MOST Elementals gain their powers at fifteen.

Disclaimer: WTF!!! YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THIS BY NOW!!! I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!!!

SPOV

"I'm Dakota Riala." The tiny girl said. She was even littler than Alex. And Alex was five foot four. I shook my head.

"Is your head okay?" Dakota asked. I looked up.

I had two options:

A) Tell her the truth. That the evil maniac attempting to kill the Grimms could read my mind without me noticing.

Or B) Lie. Lie like a FBI agent.

Alex was within earshot so I decided to go with the latter of the two choices.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm a mind reader. The thoughts are overwhelming." I said. It was at least partially true. Then a blur broke through the wall.

Puck stood up and moved his neck. "Hey!" He called. "Somebody write down: Never piss off three Werewolves, a frog girl, that monster Natalie, and that freak Toby so I remember, okay?" Dakota giggled. I rolled my eyes. Again, two options. Help him now, or watch him get beat up for five minutes.

Then I saw the look on Nathaniel's face.

Make that ten minutes.

I turned to Dakota. "Want some popcorn?" I asked, grabbing a bag from my locker. These occasions had become more regular, so I kept two boxes in my locker. She looked at me stunned. "You're not going to help him?" She asked.

"Oh no, I probably will, but this seems to be a particularly interesting argument." I said, smiling. Dakota laughed. "This happens often then?"

"Oh hell yeah. Puck can never turn down a fight." Puck was fending them off fairly easily. He had taken a few punches to the stomach, and his eye was slowly tuning purple. He would be fine.

Then I saw Natalie.

I quickly threw a shield around him. He could take three Werewolves that I knew for a fact. Toby and Bella were an interesting twist. But Natalie… If Natalie got one punch in, he was screwed.

Natalie ran as fast as she could. I didn't think it was possible, but Puck actually curled up into the fetal position. I stifled a giggle and took out my camera, grabbing a quick shot. Puck in the Fetal position… Priceless.

Then I watched Natalie run head on into the force field.

I walked over to Puck and grabbed his arm. God, he was so heavy!

"Muhhh…" He groaned. Blood was coming out a small cut on his lip.

"Oh, shut it you big baby. Infirmary or home?"

"Home." He said giving me a quizzical look. _Why are you helping me?_ He thought. I smiled.

"I'm helping you because I can."

"But why? You've practically emancipated (A/N: PUCK LEARNED A NEW WORD!!!) from the family." He asked again.

"Puck, I'm neutral. I help whom I want, when I feel like it. It's that simple." I explained. I saw Daphne running up.

"Puck! Puck! Is it true that- Oh, yeah, it's true." Daphne stopped and stared at the disaster that was Puck. I giggled. "The best part was when I took a picture of him curled up in a ball." I told her. Daphne started laughing. I forgot how great her laugh sounded. When she was done wiping her eyes, she said. "Puck, I feel sorry for you and everything, but, Y-you, C-curled U-up I-in T-to A-a B-ball?" She asked, giggling. Puck glared at her, spat out some blood, said yes and asked if we could get going. I grabbed Daphne's hand and jumped to the Grimm house.

PPOV

I will never, NEVER piss off six people at once.

It is a very, very bad idea.

"OW!" I yelled.

"I haven't even applied the disinfectant to the cotton swab, you big baby." Sabrina glared at me.

We were back home, I had taken a bath (I know, I know, Yuck. But, I have to go to school now, which blows majorly, and apparently it would make the cuts more visible.). Sabrina was now cleaning up my lip and the cuts on my knuckles from punching the wolves (Never punch a man/Woman with a closed fist!) Veronica was scowling and holding a bag of ice to my eye while I held one to my stomach. Daphne was holding one to my knee.

"Puck, why would you aggravate six Everafters?" Veronica asked.

"Actually, three Evermade and three Everchildren." Sabrina corrected. Everyone stared at her in a dazed silence. She looked up. "Umm… Everchildren are the children of Everafters and Evermade were made into immortals." She explained blushing. We sat in silence for a minute.

"Have you applied the disinfectant to the cotton swab yet?" I asked.

"Actually the only cut I haven't cleaned is your lip." Sabrina answered smugly.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" I screamed.

"What!" Veronica asked, holding her swelling belly as she jumped in shock. Sabrina noticed and looked down at the floor.

"I was reiterating for the other cuts cleaned." I answered as if it were obvious. All the women rolled their eyes.

Sabrina closed her eyes as if she were in pain. She bent down and shook her head furiously. It was barely audible, but I heard her whisper. "Stay out of my head!"

When she opened her eyes, I saw tears in the corners. She stood up and brushed out her clothes. "Feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" I replied.

"Y-yeah. Fine."

"Sabrina, why don't you lie down, sweetie." Veronica walked towards her oldest daughter who walked back three spaces.

"N-no. I have to go. A-Alex and Zeke are worrying about me as it is."

"So are we!" Daphne and Veronica said. Sabrina looked up wistfully.

"Sorry. I really have to leave." She answered.

And with that, Sabrina left.

A/N: Okay, Puck got served, is that enough for you? Or do you want something big? Tell me what kind of action you're looking for!


	25. AN 2

A/N: Alright, well… This is going to suck. I'm grounded because apparently I need an attitude adjustment and my sister doesn't. I don't know when I get off the grounding, and I had the next chapter, but I did that on an Acer CPU and my other CPU I s a Mac… Everything's encrypted or some crap like that. I DON'T KNOW! Anyways… I'll try and figure out the encrypted code… But there's 1 more review till my 100 review thingy, and you can't review this AN!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay then.. I want a romantic scene too, DramaQ (Can I call you that? Your name's a little too long, and I'm too lazy.) And I have an idea... But I don't want to be penalized for making it so OOC or messed up, because I know a lot of PuckaBrina go that way... NOT SAYING THEY'RE BAD STORIES!!! They just tend to be OOC.

AND THE WINNER OF THE 100 REVIEW CHALLENGE IS... Nobody. Need 1 more review!

Disclaimer: This is getting tiring... If I owned the Sisters Grimm there would be more than (What Mike Buckley has said there will be)8 or 9 books in the series.

SPOV

"Lexa, he won't stay out of my head" I told Alex as I walked into the door. She held a finger up to me, staring at what I assumed was a crossword puzzle.

"Hold on, five letter word that's the same as swat?"

"Smack." I answered.

"Smack..." She mumbled, writing it down. She looked up. "'Sup, home girl?" She said smiling.

"Firstly," I told her, putting my hand up. "Don't ever say that to me or anyone else."

"'Kay, G." She said, still smiling. I sighed.

"Okay, let me rephrase. Never say anything along those lines to me or anyone else every again. Secondly, the Scarlet Hand's getting into my head." Alex immediately stood up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Master's reading my mind without me noticing!" I exclaimed. "I don't know what he knows, or how he's doing this! I'm usually very good at detecting readers." I pouted. Alex scowled. "That would explain the sulphur (A/N: I prefer Sulfur, but my CPU's telling me it's wrong, so...) smell." Alex mumbled.

Zeke had entered the room and caught up on the conversation quickly. I looked at him and shrugged. He was eating left over spaghetti. With his mouth full, he asked. "What Sulphur smell?" Alex looked up. "The reason you can't feel him is because he has a demon working for him." She said, going to her computer. "And my guess is that it's Luciena Cardinali."

"Why?" I asked.

"Only the best for a Human Overthrowing organization." She said smiling. "Not to mention, before he had you, Luciena was always around the head quarters."

PPOV

"One week… One week at home! Because you took a beating from a few Werewolves! Do you realize that you look like the biggest Everafter baby ever!" Wendell yelled at me.

"First off, It was three Werewolves, Bella the Frog Girl, Natalie the Beast, and Toby the Major Freak of Nature. Secondly, Daphne was sick."

"Bull." I waved hi to a few girls as they passed, then turned back to Wendell.

"You're calling my bluff? Ha! How do you know Marshmallow wasn't sick? I have a good Poker face."

"Yeah, except I saw Daphne at the supermarket with Relda, jumping up and down as if it were Christmas." We turned a corner. I grabbed Wendell's t-shirt and brought him by a few deserted lockers.

"Puck… I don't like that look in your eye." Wendell said, slightly worried. I kept smiling, but spoke to him menacingly.

"If anyone asks Daphne was sick. Capiece?" I looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, sure."

I stood up and started walking to history. "Good!" I called out from behind me.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I walked through the halls after school towards Daphne's classroom. I stopped when I saw Nathaniel harassing Sabrina.

"When not 'Brina?" He asked.

"Because I'm not interested in blood thirsty, Scarlet monsters like you!" She spat at him. He grabbed her wrists when she tried to walk away.

"That's not a very good idea!" I called. Nate looked my way. Sabrina smiled, and pulled what she liked to call, "The Puck Terminator." (A/N: Reference a few chappies ago when Sabrina/Lexabella was going through the videos and pictures). She stepped on his foot, and when he bent down to grab his sore foot, kneed him in the face. He screamed in agony. She smiled, looked at me, mouthed the words 'Thank You' and jumped to God only knows where.

"You're going to pay for that, Fairy." Nathaniel said menacingly, blood pouring down his Nose. I smiled and…

Well, what do you think? I got out of there as fast as I could.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Tell me why we're taking the scenic route home again?" Daphne asked as we made our way through the forest.

"Because, pissing off the people I don't want to piss off seems to be my specialty." I answered, pulling her over a giant bush.

"Come again?"

"Nathaniel."

She put her thumbs up. "Got it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"That's the babies head, right… there!" Veronica told Daphne. She and the Old Lady had gone out of town while we were at school for a sonogram and check up on the baby.

Daphne squealed in delight. "It's so cute!" She put her palm in her mouth and bit down hard. Little did she know what being the middle child was going to be like.

Now, imagine mini Angel/Devils of me on my shoulders

I really shouldn't…

But it would be funny…

But Veronica would yell at you…

But imagine Marshmallows face…

Robin Goodfellow! This is your conscience, don't you dare block me-…

"Hey, Daphne." I said. She looked up. "Yeah, what Puck?" She asked.

"Well, you see, there can only be two kids in a house at one time, which means, one of us has to go, and I was kind of here way before you…"

"Sabrina was here for eight and a half months!" The little girl cried in horror.

"Sabrina was a very mature girl, nearly teenager too. Sorry Marshmallow. I'd start packing your things."

"Puck!" Veronica yelled at me. I was giggling like an idiot now. Daphne looked terrified. She looked to her mother for reassurance.

"Daphne, Puck's lying. He's just trying to get you scared." She hugged her youngest daughter. When Daphne looked up, I started running. That look in the seven and three quarter (As she liked us to call her) year old's eyes was enough to kill me.

A/N: EVIL PUCK!!! Though I was laughing so hard when I wrote this… He would do that. I'm off grounding for now, but, you never know with my family…


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: All right… Congratz Elligoat, on being my 100 review. I saw it coming though, which is why I have decided to create one good guy, one bad guy. Elli, it's your choice who you want to be, Dakota Riala, or Luciena Cardinali, seeing as you were my 100 reviewer. Elli gets first choice, then what she doesn't pick; I give to the next reviewer.

Elli, how would you describe yourself? Besides dumb and blonde, because I will only take the blonde!

PPOV

"There's a Special Hell for people like you, Puck Goodfellow." Sabrina hissed at me. It was Friday.

I smiled. "Well, it's unfortunate for the people in Special Hell that I don't plan on dying." I looked at her. She was attempting to scowl while holding back a smile.

"You heard what I did to Marshmallow, huh?"

"Yes. She told me ten minutes ago. Even if she didn't, I would've guessed the same thing from the dress and makeup you were wearing this morning, coming into class. The fact that you pissed her off was very apparent." She smiled, probably remembering me in drag.

To be perfectly honest, I made one hot transvestite.

"And, as much as I want to be angry about it, I have to say that was brilliantly played." She said, giggling.

"Yes, well. I don't have an apparent IQ of 200 for nothing, you know." I said, putting my foot up on a bench and puffing out my chest in pride. Sabrina laughed.

"Well, I'm going to be late for English. Bye." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes and waving. I ran after her.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stopped walking so abruptly, I ran past her. Backtracking, I asked.

"Has Alex figured out how to fix the "Sabrina or Wendell goes crazy" Disease?"

"No, but she's figured out a way for me to partially block it and be more in control, why?"

I flushed. "W-well, when I finally asked you out again, I wanted to make sure, that, you know, you wouldn't go all psycho on-"

"You were going to ask me out?" She interrupted, her mouth hanging open.

That really didn't help.

"W-well, yeah. Um… Yeah. So, do you want to? We could do, what ever, people do on… Dates… Uh…" I stammered. She started giggling.

"You've never asked anyone out before, have you?" She asked.

"Pfshhhh… Of, course. I. Have. Why you would t-think otherwise is beyond me…" She reached up and put a finger to my lips.

Her hands were soft.

"Shut up, and pick me up tonight at seven." She removed her finger and turned around, walking to her next class. I just stood there in stunned silence for a moment.

"Wait, what! Did you just say yes!?"

A/N: Alright, short one. Sorry if it seems OOC, but, well, I don't have a reason. Somebody wanted some fluff and I give reviewers what they want. I think Puck would make a damn fine looking Drag Queen.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: HOW ARE MY FOVORITE READERS?!?! HU? HOW ARE YA! I'm drinking a big glass of soda right now, so, I'm a little jumpy!!!! DramaQ.. It is to my understanding that Elligoat has a completely different time zone and months/dates from us... So don't expect to know which Character you are until tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Sisters Grimm, THANK GOD I DON'T OWN MCDONALDS (Yucky... Yummy when you're sick or tired though... Good after swimming snack... Though I'd like to own it, just for the money...), I don't own Eragon, the Dark Knight (I LOVE YOU DEAD HEATH LEDGER!!!), or anything other than the characters you know I made up.

SPOV

What in God's name made me say yes to going out with that smelly freak?

Did I feel sorry for him? Was it because I felt I owed him?

Or maybe was there actually a possibility I do want to go out with him?

"Sabrina, I can't help you if I don't know where you two are going!" Alex exclaimed at me. She was helping me get ready for my 'Date' with Puck. Truth be told, she was pumped about me dating her oldest brother. When I had told her she screamed for a few minutes, grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down.

I'd hate to see the reaction if she knew we were getting married in the future (Shudder with me!)

"Look, I don't know where we're going either... But knowing Puck and his wallet, it's safe to say McDonalds customers will be shocked, and or pleased!" I laughed. She frowned. "If he takes you to McDonalds, I'll kill him." Alex said, her eyes narrowing. I giggled.

"Whoever said I needed your help getting dressed anyway?"

"The fashion police made me your probation officer Babe, I thought you knew that." She retorted, smirking.

I spun on her. "I dress just fine!"

"Yeah, for a hobo." She stood up and began running down the stairs. I closed and locked my door with a flick of my wrist, and went back to my closet.

That'll teach her.

PPOV

"What in God's name made you ask Sabrina out!" Wendell yelled at me.

"Did you feel sorry for her?"

"Did you feel you owed her?"

"Or maybe," I turned to Wendell after his bombardment of questions. "Maybe I really like her." I took off my green t-shirt and replaced it with a dark navy one. Wendell grimaced.

"Dude, insecure of my own body enough without you showing off your semi six pack."

"Then I suggest you don't look. Last thing I want is my Best guy friend going all psycho over what is, Puck Goodfellow." I grinned, taking my hand and waving it over my body as if I were on some game show. He laughed and threw a pillow at me.

"Somebody thinks highly of himself." Then he noticed what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked.

"Navy t-shirt and white jeans. On your first date? Are you taking her to McDonalds?" He asked. I flushed.

"No, McDonalds is gross... A&W however..." I grinned as he threw another pillow at me.

"You want a piece of me Fat Boy?" I asked. I started chasing him towards my door while he yelled "I lost a lot of weight! Get over the fat nicknames!" I finally got him out the door, after which I locked it and walked back to my closet.

That'll teach him.

Both households, Wendell & Alex:

_"Unlock this door right now! This is one of the biggest events of your life! The world could change forever if you play your cards right, and you need me to help you do that!"_

P&S Talking.

"I'm screwed."

Insert blackout here.

PPOV

I had actually won the outfit war. On one condition.

Wendell had to accompany me on the date and look from afar.

SPOV

I had actually won the outfit war ( I actually got away with a black tank top and jean Capri's! With Alexarion Goodfellow-Flux (A/N: Flux is real Daddy's last name.)!). On one condition.

Alex had to accompany me on the date and look from afar.

Alex POV

I tapped Wendell on the shoulder. He jumped and spun around. I eyed him cautiously. We were behind a few bushes out in my front yard.

"Making sure he doesn't screw up? Or sabotage?" I asked. He grinned.

"Screw up." I sighed, and laughed silently.

"Me too!!!" We fell over laughing.

"They really are that bad then?" He asked.

"Oh, absolutely."

PPOV

I knocked on the door, and waited. Zeke opened up and eyed me like a father would.

"You ask my little Sabrina out and this is what you wear! Next you'll be telling me you're taking her to McDonalds for dinner!" He bellowed at me.

"Zeke, cool it." Sabrina came up and handed him a baby girl maybe no more than seven, eight and a half months old.

"Brinananana. Brinana. Banana." It cooed. Sabrina turned and smiled.

"By Molly." She said, closing the door and running down the steps.

"Ignore Zeke, he was just messing with you." She said when I caught up to her, halfway down the block.

"I got that. But what was with the baby, and why did she call you "Banana"?" I asked. My throat started to tighten. She looked great. Her hair turned a light pink.

Damn Readers.

"Molly. Zeke's baby sister. She does that with everyone. It starts of as "Zekakakakaka." Then "Zekokoko." and finally "Zucchini.". Don't ask me why she ends with some form of food, I really don't know." She said, chuckling slightly.

"Okay. Interesting. Now, two questions and a favour?"

"Shoot."

"Don't read my mind tonight." Sabrina grimaced.

"Fine." She replied reluctantly. "What're the questions?"

"Do you now express your emotions through your hair?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"Only around you Puck. With everyone else I can control it." She said, sighing tragically.

"All right then... Interesting." I could tell I was blushing furiously. Only me? Really? "Now, final question, where do you want to eat? Except for McDonalds, because I will most definitely be killed if I do." Sabrina laughed. "Anywhere! I don't care! If I can go back home tonight and piss off the people I live with, I'm good." I stared at her quizzically. She giggled. "Alex has a thing about first dates and fast food."

"Wendell too!!!" We laughed, and eventually made our way to a nice Chinese restaurant. While we ate, we talked about the stupidest stuff ever! Which movies were the absolute best (Dark Knight coming in at top five while Eragon (A/N: I know, I love the books, but the movie blowed)was at the bottom of the list.), which bands were the best, and what websites rocked. After dinner, we went to see Monsters Vs. Aliens (Stupid, I know. It's rated G and everything...). Which was pretty good (A/N: I haven't actually seen it, but I really want to!).

Laughing, we walked up her front steps. We reached the door and stopped. She leaned closer to me, and I did the same. Her lips were only a few millimetres from mine...

"Sabrina! Moll won't go to sleep, can you help me?" Zeke asked abruptly opening the door. Sabrina huffed.

"Sure thing, Zeke. Bye Puck, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She turned and went inside. Zeke smiled mischievously at me as he closed the door. I sighed. Stupid Zeke, ruining a chance to kiss Sabrina and not get my butt handed to me...

Then a stone nearly fell on my head, interrupting me from my thoughts. On it was Sabrina's neat handwriting and...

Her cell phone number.

I smiled, tucking the piece of paper in my pocket for later.

Well, four thousand years to work on your first date really pays off.

A/N: Well, Puck/Sabrina's first date. I hope it was good, and not too OOC (I actually didn't think there was any but, you're the reviewers...) Not too fluffy, but fluffy enough... I really won't know unless you tell me!

I'm semi debating on making Alex and Wendell a couple... What do you think?


	29. Chapter 29

CONGRAJULATIONS to Elligoat and Drama Queen Ruling... I love you constant reviewers! Elli and Drama Q have been awarded the following Characters for being the 100th and 101st reviewers:

Elligoat will be portrayed by: Dakota Riala (Siren FYI: Mermaid. Occupation: Unknown)

Drama Queen will be portrayed by: Luciena Cardinali (Demon. Occupation: Working for Scarlet Hand)

Disclaimer: I own Alex, Max, Zeke, Molly, Nathaniel, Dakota, Luciena, and Luciena. Everything else is owned by Michael Buckley or the various restaurant/movie theatres/movies.

WPOV

"My dear God, he actually didn't take her to McDonalds... It's a miracle." I said. Alex laughed.

"I told Sabrina I'd kill him if he did."

"Puck told me that it wouldn't be McDonalds but A&W." We laughed again.

"So, which Everafter are you?" I asked.

"I'm an Everchild. The child of an Everafter."

"Me too! The Pied Piper is my dad. My mom's human (A/N: Got a better suggestion?)." I told her. "Who're your parents?"

"Um... My father's an Angel named Damien Flux and my mother is Titania Goodfellow." I stopped walking.

"You're Puck's little half sister?"

"Uh... Yeah. Unfortunately." She answered.

No... No... No!

Why did she have to be off limits?

"O-oh... I see." I stumbled.

"I got her number!" Puck jumped out in front of me.

"Dude! Where'd you come from?" I asked, grabbing my heart. He waved a piece of paper in my face.

"And you all thought I'd screw up." He smiled. I grabbed the piece of paper from his hands.

Sure enough, it was Sabrina's phone number.

Alex smiled. "Well, congratz, Puck. I should go and help Sabrina either fend off father figure Zeke or gush about tonight." She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Wendell." She waved and left.

I just kept blushing as Puck stared at me. He finally turned and started walking towards his house. I ran to catch up with his long strides. He was like, 5"8 now. I was only 5"6.

"So, you and my sister, huh?" He asked casually.

"Well, um... y-you know..." I started babbling. He shut me up.

"I haven't been involved in Alex's life for ten years... For ten years she's been living with our grandparents in New Jersey, and not once have I called her or sent her a letter." He looked at me. "Not that I don't regret it. But Alex has been in charge of her own life since she was two. Since I left. You don't need my permission. Though if you'd prefer to have it, you do." We had stopped walking now. "Just don't tell Alex that this conversation happened. She'd yell and scream at me for three hours straight. Or torture me to death." He smiled.

"Oh, thanks Puck. I feel so much better now that you've given me permission to date your homicidal sister." I said sarcastically.

"Your still going to ask her out, aren't you?"

"Wow, they weren't lying when they said you'd gained a few hundred IQ points..." He punched me on the arm.

"Shut it." He said whipping out his cell phone and Sabrina's phone number.

"Wait... What're you doing? There's a three day waiting period before you can call her!" I reached for his arm.

"Hold on... Sabrina? You said you'd see me at school tomorrow, but it's kind of Saturday..." He was smiling.

"Puck, give me the phone!" I screamed.

"What was that? Oh, yeah. Wendell's going on about some three day waiting period... You want me to give him the phone? Okay."

"Three day waiting period?" I heard Sabrina's voice through the phone.

"Uh... No?" I went with my best shot.

"Give Puck the phone." I handed the phone back to him.

"Uh huh... Yeah... Sure. Sounds great. Bye" He smiled. "Three day waiting period my-"

"You got another date with her?!" I asked.

"Women don't generally like the three day rule." (A/N: Am I right ladies?)

"Wow."

SPOV

It was Monday. Uhgg. Monday. I hated Monday's. It was lunch, so Alex and I were making our way down to the cafeteria.

"So, what was going out with Puck like? Come on, Sabrina! Tell me!" Alex had been harassing me all weekend.

"It was fine, Alex. Would you leave me alone?"

"But I want to-"

"Oh look! There's Dakota!" I waved hi to the petite girl and sat down. She was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and camouflage cargo pants. He blonde hair flaring out at the sides. She was chewing on a carrot and jumping up and down.

"Hey guys!" She said waving. She sat down beside us. I was going to ask her a question when a wave of nausea hit me. There was a sulphuric smell passing through. I looked up, my eyes watering.

"Luciena..." I heard Alex whisper. The tall girl that had entered was blonde and wore a deep red cardigan over a white t-shirt and jeans. Her nails were a dark red (I was assuming to match the cardigan) and were perfectly manicured. Her hair was up in a ponytail. I could smell her grape bubblegum from here. She looked at me coldly.

"Yuck! Bubblegum..." I heard Dakota mumble.

I could tell she was about to say something, but then a dark blonde blur ran through the cafeteria and into the lunch line, knocking her off balance. She fell down with a loud thud.

"Uh! How dare you!" She shrieked. "Come here and apologize, peasant!" Puck turned. Oh crap.

"Peasant? Are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Who else would be rude enough to knock me over? A king?" She asked.

"Stupid question..." I mumbled.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" She asked menacingly, leaning over, putting her hands on the table and leaning in so close I could smell the hell on her. I nearly puked. Puck grabbed the back of her cardigan.

"I suggest you leave 'Brina alone." He said. She shook him off. I could tell she was about to knock his head off, when one of her entourage (Who, yes, I just noticed.) whispered something in her ear. She shook her head and started to just walk away. Puck came over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Thanks." I said, blushing.

"'Kay, I'll be back in a minute." He smiled and ran back in line to get his lunch.

"Well, just when I start to think there are no guys who'd make good boyfriend material, guys like him show up." Dakota said. I stared at her.

"Who? The guy who broke up the fight?" I asked.

She stared at me as if I were stupid. "Pfshh, duh! Of course not. I'm talking about golden God over there." She said, pointing at Puck. The table became really silent.

_Um... Sabrina... You okay? _I heard Alex ask mentally.

"Yeah, fine..." I mumbled. Dakota looked at me confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Well-" Alex started.

"No, Dakota. Nothing's wrong. I just used to live with Puck and the Grimm's. Trust me, he's not all he seems to be." That was a good excuse. Smart 'Brina. I mentally patted myself on the back.

_'Brina? What's going on?_

_Look, Alex, nothing's official yet! We've gone on a few dates... That's all! _I screamed in my head. Alex jumped and looked at me.

_Your telepathic now too?_

_Guess so._

"Dudettes." Puck called with a tray full of food.

"After this weekend, you can still afford to eat? I'm impressed." I said, giggling. He stuck his tongue out at me and sat down.

When the lunch bell rang, we emptied our trays and went our separate ways to get to our numerous classes. I put my hands in my coat pockets and noticed a piece of paper that hadn't been there before.

_Sacred Grounds after school?_

_-Puck._

A/N: Introduction to our latest characters. Is Dakota going to be trouble for our favourite couple? Is Wendell going to ask Alex out? Will we find out more about Luciena? Tune in for our next update!

I hope this was good...


	30. Chapter 30

SPOV

"Stop laughing, it's not that funny."

"You're the one that asked for _extra_ whipped cream!!!" I said laughing. We were at Sacred Grounds and as I looked to my right and saw Briar chuckling to herself. I looked back at Puck, his face covered in whipped cream.

"I didn't mean two and a half bottles!" He said, taking his hand and attempting to either eat the cream or get it onto his hot chocolate. Seeing as he was failing miserably at this, he went into the bathroom to clean up.

_Ding!_ I heard the bell go. I turned around and saw Dakota walking into Sacred Grounds. _Crap! Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me…_ I thought.

"Hey 'Brina!" She called, waving and hopping over.

Crap.

"H-hey, Dakota…" I mumbled.

She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

_Yeah, I'm here with MY boyfriend, who you think is a total hunk, who you don't know is my boyfriend and now you're here. Nope, nothing's wrong._

"Oh, no. I'm just tired." I lied. She was a nice enough girl, and I really liked her. But she liked Puck. Which caused problems.

"Okay! I'm just going to go get some hot chocolate! I'll be back in a second!" She jumped to the counter to order her drink. Puck had just come out and sat back down.

"Hey, Anymore incoming whipped cream I should be aware of?" He asked playfully. I took my straw and flicked some at him. "Just that." I giggled. He wiped it off.

"Hey Sabrina I'm back!" Dakota came over. Then she noticed Puck. "O-oh, hey. I'm Dakota Riala… And you are?" She asked shyly.

"Puck Goodfellow." He smiled at her. I felt so uncomfortable.

"So, Puck, I was wondering-" Dakota started, but was interrupted by Puck's cell.

"Hold on a second… Hey Wendell… Really? Yeah. I'll be right there. Sorry 'Brina, got to go." He stood up and kissed me on the cheek, then ran out of the coffee shop. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Dakota blanched, and kept staring at me. I looked down.

"If you liked Puck, you could've just told me." She said, hurtfully.

"Look, Dakota. This wasn't spur of the moment or 'Backstab The New Girl" kind of thing. Puck asked me to go out a few weeks ago, but I had assumed as friends. Then Friday, he asked me out on a real date…"

"It's fine Sabrina, I get it." She said impatiently and angrily. "I think I should go." Before I could stop her, Dakota had ran out of Sacred Grounds, and taken a detour through the woods.

Perfect. I had a new enemy.

All because of one little peck on the cheek.

A/N: Stirring Pot Of The Plot!!! I got homework, or else this would have been way longer (As in, you get to see where Puck was going to go right now instead of tomorrow.)

HAHA! I IS MAKING YOU WAITS!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Okay… Now I'm on better-than-Vista-or-Mac-Version-old-fashioned-2000-Microsoft-Word… It is better, no joke. I hate our two-month free trial of the Vista version. And my Mac… Administration passwords SUCK!

One of the reviewers mentioned that the Scarlet Hand kind of just disappeared. Well… I'm trying to fit in as much Drama as I can. Then, after I, you know, screw up the entire school; move on to create a bigger mess. Which, sadly… Eventually works itself out.

Hey, the story ain't called Betrayal From Within for nothing!

OH! MY FIRST BATCH OF COOKIES ARE READY!!! *Starts nibbling on warm cookies*

Disclaimer:… Still… Thought we figured this out awhile ago… I only own my chocolate chip cookies. No, wait! My family owns those because they bought the ingredients!

NO!!!

Whose point of view? (Reviewers, DON'T GUESS!)

Why didn't she just tell me? I had to get back at her… Do something terrible in return.

Which is why I was here.

"Yesss?" I heard a voice whisper from the other end. Luciena.

"Open up the gate Luce, I got info he'll want." The intercom remained quiet.

"Give us one good reassssson to trussst you."

I hummed into the intercom. Knowing Luciena, she wasn't actually handling the gates herself, just annoying anyone who wanted an audience with the Master.

Sure enough, the gates opened up, and I walked through.

Perfect.

PPOV

"So, anyways, he just needed help with a few of the questions we got in science." I finished.

"Yeah… Those were a little tricky." Sabrina mumbled. She had been avoiding my eyes since I found her on the beach after helping Wendell out. I went in front of her and stopped, forcing her to stop.

"Puck. Do you mind?" I tilted her head up and kissed her. She was slightly stunned by this, but eventually gave in.

"So," I started when our lips broke apart. "What did Dakota want to ask me?" I felt her body tense. Uh oh.

"Well, you see…" She was completely flustered.

"Sabrina, what happened?" I asked. She finally looked up at me.

"DakotaadmittedearlierthatshethoughtyouwerecuteandmadegoodboyfriendmaterialandwhenyoukissedmeonthecheekshetotallyfreakedoutbecauseshethoughtIhadaggreedtogooutwithyouafterlunch." It all came out in a rush. I just barely got any of it.

"Dakota was going to ask me out?" She nodded. "And you didn't freak out? Good for you 'Brina!" I put my arm around her shoulder and continued walking. She stopped me.

"You don't realize the potential danger of this situation, do you?" She asked. I spun around and stopped again, saying. "I never do."

She stared at me hard with her crystalline eyes.

"Hey, when did your eyes gain gold flecks?" I asked.

"Puck! To get back on topic, Dakota's a siren!" She practically yelled at me.

"A Siren? As in…"

"Watery Death trap Sirens that think payback's always the answer? Yeah!"

"Oh… Yeah, we're screwed." We started walking again.

"Daphne, Veronica, and the baby have to get out of town." She muttered.

"I hate to tell you 'Brina, but they're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Convince them."

"You!" I shot back. I noticed a gleam in her eye.

"Are you scared of my mother?" She asked, giggling.

"Who wouldn't be scared of a pregnant Grimm? They're terrifying!" Sabrina laughed, then realized I was serious.

"You're kidding? She wasn't that bad with Daphne…"

"You were barely four when your sister was born." I looked at her. "Why don't you move back in?"

"Because, nobody is supposed to know what side I'm working for… If that were to leak out, I wouldn't be able to help the Grimm's."

"We're going out. Isn't that a little obvious?" I asked.

"We could be going out as friends… I have Scarlet Hand friends I go out with too."

"Touché."

We were finally at her house. It was located on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It was a big place too.

She opened her door, only to find Alex, Max, and Zeke playing Rock Band. Alex was singing 'Goodbye, You Suck' By Shiloh (A/N: AWSOME SONG!) Max was on guitar, and Zeke was on drums.

Sabrina began walking back slowly. "Yeah, sorry guys… I got to go, uh… Again…" Alex pointed our way and the door slammed and locked itself, shaking her head 'No'.

"Come on!"

"Your going to have to sing too, 'Brina." Max said. I chuckled.

"What're you laughing at Chuckles? You're trapped in here too." I blanched. Sabrina grinned wickedly, then frowned. "Since when do we have a Jump block?" She had clearly tried to jump out of here.

"Since I decided we needed to spend some quality time." Zeke answered.

"Thanks for making that decision _dad_…"

"I've made more and better decisions then your real Father ever made."

"BANANA!" I heard a screech and jumped. Molly was at the top of the stairs, attempting to get over the baby door.

Wow. This kids timing rocked. I looked at Sabrina. She looked utterly defeated. She went to the top of the stairs and picked up Molly.

"Banana?" Molly asked, stroking her face. I saw tears glistening in Sabrina's eyes as she walked down the hallway to, I was assuming, go to her room.

I opened the door. "Way to cross the line, Zeke." I said, and then slammed the door behind me.

I would've gone and comforted 'Brina. But I think she needed some time alone.

Hearts POV

Yes.

Yes.

Yes!!!

I can't believe the Master gave me this opportunity! Out the eldest Grimm child and humiliate their reckless Faerie!

Perfect!

"Heart, your really scaring me…" Nottingham said.

"Hm? What was that Nottingham?"

"You keep saying 'Perfect' and 'Yes'. Personally, it's incredibly creepy."

I rolled my eyes. The car lurched to a stop. Nottingham ran to my side of the car and opened the door. I stepped out and made my way toward the Grimm household when, quite suddenly, I bumped into a barrier. I pushed against it a few times. Then began running into it. I heard laughing behind me. I turned around. There was that imbecile of a Faerie and the blonde Grimm child, hand in hand. When they noticed me looking they quickly dropped each other's hands and talked quietly. I turned and ran at the 'Bubble', if you will, a few more times. The teenagers stared at me as the walked inside the invisible bubble. I ran to where they had gone in and tried my luck.

"Ow!" I yelled. That one sent an electric current through my body. The girl laughed at me.

"Only those loyal to the Grimm's or the Renegades may enter the protection barrier." She told me.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Alexarion and I set it up personally."

"Rion and you created a protection barrier?" I heard the Faerie ask.

"So you admit that you're on their side!" I smiled triumphantly.

"No, there's one set around the Scarlet Head Quarters as well." She replied. The Faerie processed what she had said and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the only place that you guys can have your little war is outside of both houses." She answered.

What was her name? Lorelei… No, not an L. Sara? No, but it was an S. Sonya, Sierra, Solace, Soleil? No… Sabine… No, but close… Sabrina?

That was it! Sabrina!

"Sabrina, sweetheart…" I began, but felt a ray of heat starting to burn away internally at me. I screamed in pain. Then it stopped, to be replaced with a drowning feeling. That stopped shortly after too. I noticed the Faerie trying to calm Sabrina down, his hand on her wrist, muttering softly to her.

"Don't screw with me Heart." She growled.

I stood up and made my way back to the car.

"We needed proof anyway." I called behind me.

PPOV

"Don't screw with me Heart." Sabrina growled. She looked terrifyingly beautiful.

I gripped her wrist tighter.

_Cool it Sabrina._ I thought.

Heart stood up and walked towards her car.

"We needed proof anyway." She said.

What did she mean by proof?

A/N: Okay, we got the Scarlet going… hope it was good!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!!!

Yeah, couldn't come up with anything funny.

DPOV

"And so… The Scarlet Hand has about… ninety-five Evermade and Everchildren… And you have about, one hundred and fifty Everafters… Subtract that from five hundred… Add Max, Zeke, Alex, and me… And we're still screwed." Sabrina finished her rather long-winded speech smiling. Granted, it was immensely sarcastic, but at least it was a smile.

"We still have a jumper and they don't." Puck put in.

"Your point?" Sabrina asked.

We were, once again, having a huge family plus some meeting.

"Try jumping me over the border."

"Are you crazy?" Everyone screamed. Sabrina kept staring at Puck, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Puck, hypothetically, it's not possible. Do you know what the possible consequences are? Here, I'll help you." Sabrina took a breath before yelling at Puck. "WE COULD EITHER CRASH INTO THE BARRIER AND SUFFER MAJOR DAMAGE OR GET STUCK IN SOME KIND OF PARALLEL DIMENSION!!! And to answer your next question, we could be stuck there for an eternity! If we're lucky, a few hundred years!" Sabrina was on the verge of hyperventilating (A/N: Hey, I spelled that right on my first try!).

"We'll never know until we try." Puck stated simply. Sabrina sighed, roughly grabbed his arm and jumped. They returned 3 minutes later.

"Wow, England has changed a lot since I was last there." Puck said grabbing his head.

"What took you two so long?" I asked.

"Puck started running trying to see as much of the city as he could." Sabrina said, glaring at him. Puck just grinned like an idiot.

"So, wait, you CAN take Ever's out of Ferryport Landing?" Granny asked happily.

"Obviously, why?" Sabrina asked.

Puck grinned. "Because now we can enlist more, and ensure their freedom."

Sabrina walked up till there was barely an inch of space between them.

"Did you ever think once what that might do to my physical health?" She turned to everyone else. "Do you think my powers are unlimited? Do any of you know how much effort it takes to jump? I could pass out, go into a coma, or even die!" She exclaimed.

"You mean to say you're not immortal?" Puck asked. Sabrina looked at him intensely.

Was I missing something?

I think I'm missing something.

"We won't know for sure until I'm sixteen at the most. Least… It can be anywhere from three months to a year."

It was very silent for the next few minutes.

"You need to try." Snow whispered. Sabrina turned on her.

"Did you not just here what I said? I'll over exert myself!"

"I'm not saying all at once!" Snow said, trying to defend herself. "You can do, hypothetically, three at a time… Then the next day another three… So on and son on." Snow explained.

Sabrina stared at her for a few minutes, then got her stuff and made her way to the front door to grab her shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Seeing as I'm losing this argument, I've decided that while you guys call the Faerie Boys mother and other siblings or whoever the hell you decide to ask to help you, I'm going to preserve my energy and take a nap!" Sabrina snapped. I heard the door slam and the faint pounding of her feet hitting the ground.

Great. We had pissed her off so much that she's running for the next two hours.

Fantastic.

A/N: 'Kay, this is kinda short and really late… Sorry, I would've updated sooner, but I'm really sick.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Elligoat, Make a goddamn account so I can talk to you through the PMing service. So much easier and… Sabrina is able to walk out the barrier. Has been from the start of her Guardian-ness. Also… I meant Hudson River in chapter 31 (Where I said ocean)

Sorry for not updating sooner… I had a dentist appointment and I also just found out we're moving and I (Being an angsty, rebellious, witty, teenager…) Have made it apparent I'm pissed off. Not grounded… But wondering what I'm going to tell my BF, seeing as where I'm going, I can't go to the same school.

Yeah… I'm screwed.

SPOV

Could they get any stupider?

Well, of course they could, but still!

Molly had sensed it… The war would begin soon. (Molly has a small future seeing gift… Very small. Microscopic small.) I read it in her mind.

By the end of this month, I'd be a delicious turkey dinner (Mmmmmmmm…. Turkey… Sabrina want…).

I had finished my run an hour ago. Then sun was just setting, and I was standing on a cliff, overlooking the Hudson. I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"It's pretty." I heard Puck Whisper.

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful." I leaned back onto him.

"I can think of one thing far prettier." I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed my neck. Then he grimaced. "Sorry, _person_."

"Very good, Autocorrect." I smiled.

"Are you still mad? We didn't mean to make you so… so… Hulk like. We just need help on this one. You know that."

"I know… It's just… Wait, Hulk like?"

"it was a joke." Puck sighed into my hair.

"Whatever. Anyway, I understand that I was being slightly unreasonable, but Puck… Anything could happen to anybody right now. I'm not prepared for this Puck… I'm terrified of losing my Mom, Daphne, you, and everyone else!" I was crying into his shoulder so hard that my emotions were setting off my Elemental control. My hair had probably gone a deep blue, and it was starting to rain. I tried to wipe my eyes.

"God, I'm such a baby…" I muttered, still sobbing.

"No your not. It's natural to be afraid, 'Brina. Especially now." He was holding me tightly. My crying eventually stopped, but when he tried to let me go, I wouldn't let him.

"He isn't fair to us." I whispered quietly into his neck.

"Who? The Master?"

"No, God." I said. Lifting up my head, I brushed away the stray tears. "Every path I choose is blocked with some kind of misfortune. Most involve losing everything and everybody I love." Puck grabbed my wrists, and knelt down so he was eye to eye with me (He was like, 5"9 now, making my 5"7 look diminutive.).

"Then choose the least harmful path." I laughed at that.

"What you would deem as the least harmful path, Robin Goodfellow, would probably be the hardest for me!"

"Then choose that one. If it gives all of our hearts an extra second to beat, then choose it." He kissed me softly. I thought I heard a faint click, but quickly dismissed it, walking off with Puck to go do something mildly entertaining.

?POV (AGAIN NO GUESSES!)

_Click!_ The shutter went off. I looked at the picture and smiled.

We finally had evidence.

Not that he'd believe us…

He still wanted his precious Lexabella back.

A/N: I totally forgot about this… Elli, remember that freak substitute teacher? We had one who went on like this, "Boys and girls, please help me out and behave! I need a steady job, because my husband doesn't have a high paying job, and we live in a one bedroom apartment, and I REALLY want a baby, so I need a job…" God, I kept thinking, this is our bleeping problem how again? Have a bleeping kid already! This is one thing among many. I've been on this barely a month, and I think all of you are great people, and wish you all well.

Signing off, Love you all…


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I'll be able to update… It just might be slightly limited. Sometime in June or May I might not update for a day or two… If I'm unlucky a week! The summer will be hard for me to update because I have a lot of competitive tournaments. Provincials are usually in August, that might be a challenge, then I start high school. Also, I'm on the school CPU program, I'm probably getting a laptop for my b-day, but I'll still have to make a bit of a transition. I actually spelt antidisestablishmentarianism (Anne – Tie- Dis-Eh-Stab-Lesh-Ment- Tear- Ree-An-Ism) right today!

Alright, Grimmgirl. You couldn't just PM me about that? Look, If you don't like what Heathens like me write, then don't read my story. I didn't say anything bad about God. I LOVE GOD. This is a story! If you don't like the way I talk, don't read what I write. I was not raised in Church, and I really don't care that because **YOU, YES YOU**, decided to read my story **I** ruined **YOUR **birthday.

Sorry if I seem rude, but that's how I feel. I will not change my writing style because you don't like it. I enjoy constructive criticism, but saying I ruined your day because in my story it's a tough time for the characters and Sabrina said, "God isn't fair to us." Get a life. People say things like that all the time. I suggest you get used to it.

Also, Life's Not Fair, And Fair Doesn't Always Mean Equal. AKA God isn't Fair. God also doesn't give us more than we can handle.

Masters POV

I looked into the white pool intently.

"Come on, Sabrina… Let me into your head!" I murmured to myself.

"Massster? Am I interrupting Ssssomething?" I spun around. There stood Luciena. She was holding a manila envelope in her right hand. She was in a blue cashmere sweater and jeans. Her nails a vibrant red, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Her forked tongue flicked in and out as she spoke.

"No, not at all Luciena… What do you have there?" She smiled wickedly. I walked up and tried to grab it from her. She held it away from me and put her hand up to push me back.

"Ah, ah, ah… Manners, my Lord."

"Give me the envelope Luciena, or I swear-"

"Or you swear what? That you'll kill me? Dismiss me? No, no, no! That would never do! My father would be most, for lack of a better definition, displeased. You should know that by now!" The demon laughed. "Mmmm, yes. Father, would be devastated. He always thought you were a man of your word." I laughed.

"Your status means nothing here Luciena! Give me the envelope." She handed me the envelope and huffed.

"That was slightly more befitting a princess, here you go."

"A princess of Hell." I muttered taking the envelope. She glared at me.

"It's the eldest Grimm and the Fairy, incase your wondering." I opened the envelope. It was a picture of Sabrina and Puck on a cliff kissing. I grimaced.

"Send Dakota in." I turned. When I heard the door re-open, I turned around. Dakota was in, leaning against the door.

"I'm done helping you. I did what you asked, now I'm leaving." She said pointedly. I laughed.

"No you aren't! With this information, the Renegades will be destroyed. And if you don't wish to join us… We have no choice but to kill you." The small girl blanched. She hung her head down in shame. I could see the tears falling on the floor.

"Fine." She whispered. "I'll help you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SPOV

"Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed, Puck and I were walking to a big event the Scarlet Hand was throwing for all Ever's, regardless of where their loyalties lied. We would have to separate as soon as we got there, but we had about five more minutes to ourselves.

We finally approached Hearts house. We separated, and I jumped to appear we had arrived from different directions. I went to the door, Dakota was holding it, and welcoming people as they came. When she saw me she looked down.

"Hey Dakota!" I said cheerily.

"Hey, Sabrina." She replied, looking at the floor. She was still upset…

"Dakota, can I talk to you. Please?" I asked.

"Your talking to me now, aren't you?"

"Look, about the whole Puck thing…"

"Forget it 'Brina. I figured out how to deal. Welcome King Arthur." She smiled as the man passed her, and then turned back to me.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sabrina. We're fine for now." She smiled wistfully as she ushered me inside.

The place…

IT WAS FRIGGIN' PINK!

I looked down at my green dress.

"Wow." I spun around. There was Puck.

"Yeah. I feel a little out of place now. Had I known the theme was Nausea, Heart Burn, Indigestion, Upset stomach, and… Yeah. Well, YAY! Pepto-Bismol…" I trailed on. Puck laughed and went to the snack table. I began interacting with the other Everafters, when I heard an announcing sound.

"Attention." I looked up. Dakota was standing by a microphone, looking extremely nervous.

"Um, well, none of you know the actual reason as to why we're all here…" She started, looking down at her feet. "Well, if you want to know the… Uh… Reason…" She gave up. "Ladies and Gentleman, please turn your attention to the screen in front of me." I turned and looked at the screen. I looked to my left and saw Puck a little ways away from me, then I turned back to the screen.

"Alright…" I heard Dakota whisper. "Three… Two… One… Sabrina, please forgive me."

_Click!_

On the screen was a photo of Puck and I on the cliff from a few days ago _kissing_.

Puck had already run to my side.

"We have to get out of here, Sabrina. _Now._" He hissed. I was shocked. He squeezed my arm. I came back to my senses and jumped us to the Grimm household. I gasped and began shaking. That's what that click was… A camera.

"I'm such an idiot… I'm such an idiot…" I muttered over and over, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Veronica, Daphne, Relda! Could you get down here with some blankets please!" I thought I heard Snow yell. I wasn't sure. I passed out before I could find out….


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Let me start off with sorry for the non-chapter... There would've been something, but my laptop died, I don't have a charger, and I have a school leadership conference all day today.

Alright reviewers... I didn't ask you to get involved. I don't want you to get involved. I put up that 'God' thing in my last A/N because I wanted to get my point out to everyone that I WASN'T GOING TO CHANGE! I don't care if you agree or disagree with Grimmgirl... I'm not changing how a write, ever. I don't care if your religious or not, get used to the way I write, or you're not going to last long. This is my style, and you all have yours. I'm sorry if you disagree with it.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Already Forgotten, Ella. I wasn't trying to start a fight... Just let people know I didn't mean offence, but that's how I write. I'll try and keep anything like that from leaking in further... But no 'absolutely all the time I'll do this' kinda promises (I'LL TRY ANYTHING TO STOP THIS! I SWEAR! I'LL REALLY TRY TO DO THIS!), seeing as I don't read over most of my work.

And if people are going to tell me to read my work over, You all like this story (I thinks...), and If you want me to keep updating, then the only time I have time to write is at 10 PM. I like my sleep a lot, and with moving, I can't try and get a different time in.

Please don't Review this part of the A/N... I'm just telling you what I'm going to do to fix this. And I'm sorry if something gets past me, but deal with it. Don't review that you took offence to it. I'll probably end up reading it over the next morning and send out an apology to those of you I may have offended.

Elli, Sabrina is helping the Grimm's completely now... Before she was too, However , she just had to do small things for the SH so they wouldn't get suspicious. It wasn't really a decision in her thought process (When I write, I try to think like the character would and follow their brain patterns... I'm screwed up so bad it's not funny. Blame my parents *Shudder and convulse uncontrollably.*) It was a way to keep her family safe.

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of disclaimers. I can't afford to own the Sisters Grimm (So. Many. Mouths. To. Feed. Relda. Taking. More. In. By. The. Day.) Seriously. I can't afford to pay my sister back for a chocolate bar. (DAMN MARIANAS TRENCH CONCERT! I LOVE YOU JOSH (Note Pen Name...)! And Matt (NICE TEETH DUDE!), and Mike (HE IS SO FRIGGIN' COOL!), and Ian (I didn't meet you...)...)

SPOV

When I woke up my mother was dabbing my forehead with a cold cloth.

"Mom?" I tried to sit up and look around. I was in my old room. I was changed into a tank top and shorts, my hair up in a bun on my head. I felt hot, and sweat was glistening on my arms and legs. I could feel it dripping down my neck.

"Sabrina, honey, lay down." She gently pushed me back onto the bed, gently dabbing my forehead.

"Veronica, I got more cold water. How's she doing-" Puck had walked into the room and noticed that I was awake. He gaped for a few minutes. I furrowed my eye brows.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked frantically. How long had I been out? Was it long? What was happening to me?

"What's going on?" I asked again, sitting quickly upright.

"Sabrina, lay down." My mom told me trying to push me down again. Puck rushed to my other side, giving my mom the other bucket of water.

"Sabrina-" Puck started.

"Puck." My mom said menacingly. He was right. She was terrifying.

He looked at her pointedly. "You've been in a coma like state for the past five days and unconscious for a week." I looked around. There was a small machine monitoring my heart rate. It would've been easy for Alex to get it up here.

"Why?" I asked.

"It could be any number of reasons." Alex came in, dressed in a white lab coat. Looking over a clipboard.

"You ran blood work." I growled. I hated needles.

"Yes, and it was a pain. Puck wouldn't let me near you for a around forty five hours.." Alex stated, still overlooking the test results. I smiled. Puck had grabbed my hand and was gripping it tightly. My mom didn't seem to notice... I wonder how much she knew about the Scarlet Hand's meeting/humiliate and out the Grimm's...

"It didn't help that he wouldn't tell us what the heck happened at that meeting." Well that answered one question. Alex had decided to stay home and take care of Molly while Zeke went out to talk with his stepdad about Molly going home a few weeks earlier than planned.

"That doesn't answer the question." I rubbed my head. I winced. It was covered in sweat and felt like it was on fire. My mom sure was a trooper. I looked at her hand and noticed a small linen bandage around her hand. I must've screamed or something, and she decided to put her hand on my forehead. She used to do that all the time. I laid back down. My mom began dabbing my head with the cloth again.

"Well, it could've had something to do with the Phoenix. Note the fever and waterfall of sweat." She quickly lifted her pen and pointed it up and down in my direction. "The other option is you cracked." I opened my eyes again and looked up briefly. "I cracked?" I said somewhat defensively. Puck's grip on my hand tightened. My mother seemed to be pushing down as she dabbed my forehead to keep me cool.

"Yes." Alex said, deprived of emotion. She did that so often when she was doing work on the Ever physiology and neuron system. "Too much pressure over the whole Renegades/Grimm's Vs. Scarlet Hand." I swore under my breath. I had to stop talking in my sleep...

"Sabrina?" Alex had put down the clipboard and was looking at me intensely now. "I have something to ask you."

"We already gave you an answer Alex." My mom and Puck growled in unison. Alex rolled her eyes. What had she asked? I cocked an eyebrow up curiously.

"C.A.T scan." She said simply. "When you're feeling better of course." She added quickly.

"Yeah, of course. 'Cause that revealed so much last time..." I muttered.

"You know it did. Think of it this way, it'll tell us where your growth's at!" She said cheerily. I rolled my eyes and closed them. I wanted to go back to sleep for some reason, but was too hot to.

"Veronica, go lie down and eat something. I'll take it from here." I heard Puck say gruffly. What did he have against the C.A.T scan?

Next there was a bunch of shuffling, I assumed my mother attempting to get up with the extra ten to fifteen pounds she was packing. I heard the door open and close.

"She gone?" I asked.

"Yeah." Puck answered. I groaned. It was so hot! "Can you open a window?" I asked.

"Sabrina, all the windows in the house are open, and we have three fans oscillating in the room."

"Get another fan." I mumbled. He laughed quietly.

"I'm serious." I told him. He laughed harder. I took my pillow and hit him on the head. All laughing ceased. I took my hand and looked for his head. When I found it, I patted it. "Good minion..." I mumbled before turning onto my side to get a better air flow. It was so hot!

"Go to sleep." He mumbled, kissing my cheek. "Ow!" He yelled quietly. "You are hot."

I smiled. "A) I know. And B) I told you so. Go get me another fan." I heard a huff, then the door opened. A nice breeze blew in, slowly rocking me off to sleep. Puck returned right before I drifted off.

"Leave the door open too." I said sleepily.

Then I was out.

A/N: Okay, I got an early one in! It's rare I get one in before ten... YAY FOR ME!

I'm in stitches laughing so hard. My sister made a sign for our/her room saying "DO NOT ENTER... UNLESS YOU ARE MARIANAS TRENCH. Thank You."

You know what I just noticed? I never use the caps lock. Every time I say anything in ALL CAPITALS I use my right second to last finger (AKA The one next to the pinkie. My CPU is telling me to spell it like that... IDK.) the entire time.

Oh, and my Boyfriend did NOT take the moving thing well at all... My best friend took it well though (He's dying on the inside! I thinks...)


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I'm giggling right now, because my dad's yelling at me "Your Cult (Yay! WE'RE a cult now!) can wait! Clear the dishwasher or something like that." Anyway, we are moving! YAY!

Kay, so I went to this school leadership conference thingy yesterday, and we got these bands that say "You Made A Difference." And I'm supposed to hand another three out. Well, while I'm doing that I thought of all of you and I want you to copy and paste this on your profiles (If you have one. If not, post this somewhere, even on a cpu document to use for later):

You Made A Difference In Somebody's Life Today.

I don't want any of you to ever forget that. Every single day, you make a difference in somebody's life. Thank you for making a difference in my life. Thank you for making me realize to go farther with my writing.

I think I'll make a sequel to this (Though I don't think I'm anywhere close to finishing this one...) I have a small idea, I hope it works. I actually think I got the first & Second chapter! I think it's going to be three years in the future though...

Disclaimer:

Alex's POV

"Why not? You can take an hour break and get something to eat, can't you?" Wendell asked again. I giggled.

"I've already told you, I need to make sure Sabrina's okay! And you're really not helping."

"I'm fine. I got my mamma and a Fairy Boy. go already." Sabrina groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"As if any of them have even a chance at getting a medical degree..."

"You really want to go there, Alex? I've taken the required Faerie school courses in medicine, literature, fighting, and politics." Puck retorted.

"Didn't you fail all of them miserably?" I asked.

"Only politics, which is what really mattered to Oberon and Titania, which is why they tell everyone I failed all my classes."

"I see." She replied, looking at her chart.

"Really?" I heard Sabrina ask Puck. He nodded, and continued trying to cool her. She sighed.

"Why can't I just take a cold shower?" She asked.

"Can you get up." I asked her. She tried. I heard her fall onto the floor.

"Why can't I stand up?" She asked.

"You've been in bed just over a week, and probably something to do with your Guardian growth." I stated simply. It was pretty obvious in my opinion. "You'll be able to use your legs in a day or two."

"We don't have a day or two. We need to start training now." She growled, and tried to stand up again. This time, succeeding before falling into Puck.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to start training in a few days. Oh well. I've learned absolutely nothing from the blood work. Wendell, let's go." I looked at Sabrina. "I like getting out too, and, honestly I can teach Wendell what you want to teach them."

"My sleep talking?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're extremely good at it."

I picked up my bag and left with Wendell, hopefully to get something to eat.

SPOV

"Now, mom I don't expect you to participate at all, with the watermelon you're lugging around." I pointed at her swelling belly. "However, Daphne will want to be involved, so I need her to participate in this. Pair up. Puck, with me. Granny with Jake. Briar, Canis. Charming, Snow. And Daphne..." I looked for my baby sister. "Max." I looked at the Werewolf, pointing my gun at him. "Easy on her, Wolf." He nodded, and Canis looked confused. We used to call him the wolf. I don't think he knew about Max being his son yet... Max was such a baby when It came to those things.

"All right, I'll demonstrate. Puck, hold my gun to my head." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not loaded, just do it." He held the gun up to my head lazily.

"What you want to do is step on their foot,"

"Ow."

"Then hit their head,"

"Hey! That hurts!"

"And then turn, knock the gun out of their hand, and your done. Voila! Now I'd like everyone else to try, I don't have guns for everyone, so you'll just have to make do with your hands or something." I said. Puck fell back down into a chair.

"Sorry, Fairy Boy." I smiled a grim (A/N: Bad pun, sorry.) smile.

They started practicing. Daphne pawned Max every single time. It was hilarious watching the four foot five girl kick the six foot two monsters butt. After I watched everyone go through it twice, I turned to Puck.

"Let's go Fairy Boy." I told him. I picked up my gun and held it to his head. Instead of my method, he tried to grab my arm and spin me. I allowed him, then took my gun and stuck it in his gut.

"That's why we use my method. If you do that, you end up with a stomach full of lead covered in basilisk poison." I smiled. "Do it my way, or you die."

"Fine," He muttered. Men and dictatorship. Sheesh.

A/N: I felt like ending it here. I'm tired, and felt the need to put up another chapter. I know this one sucked, but I'm just kinda spent. It's the long weekend, so I might not put anything up unless I feel REALLY, REALLY inspired. Just think like this, when one chappie sucks, the next one's bound to be fantastic.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Elligoat, I think it'd be a great idea. I think we need more Canis based stories. Who he was, what he was like, and why he was like that. Go for it! I'd definitely read it!

I just created an account on fictionpress under the same pen name... I'll hopefully get a story I've written up there soon!

Disclaimer:*Sarcasm* I OWN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY! * End of Sarcasm* Yeah, right. I OWN NOTHIN'! NOT EVEN MY EARS!

PPOV

"No, Daphne, hold the dagger like this. Were you to get attacked, you'd have the perfect leverage to kill him or her before they killed you." Sabrina showed her little sister how to hold the knife properly. I was lounging in the background. Everyone except for Sabrina, Alex, (the obvious Veronica, and Relda) and me were learning how to use swords. I was a four thousand year old fairy... It was mandatory in my culture to learn how to use swords among other melee weapons. Gabriel had practically raised Alex in the arts of Divine Assassination (Godlike killer for hire, anyone?). And Sabrina had taught herself how to use her twin blades as soon as she acquired them.

"Max! Before you jump straight to trying to fight with two swords, let's try a heavier sword." Sabrina was directing everyone. Alex sat down beside me with a smoothie and sighed.

"Is she always like this around weapons?" I asked. Alex giggled, and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Let's put it this way, weapons for her are M.R.I's for me." She continued smiling while I sat there stunned.  
"You're kidding."

She looked at me and shook her head. "I wish. You should've seen her when Zeke didn't clean his sword after it hit the ground for three point two seconds. It didn't help he hadn't put it in its scabbard afterwards either..." I laughed. "Wow."

She giggled along with me. "What has my big brother got himself into." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Max, you don't want to thrust when Jake comes at you like that, you want to parry..." Sabrina fixed the Werewolf's stance. I laughed silently. What a nutcase...

"I prefer the term neurotic to nutcase, Puck." Sabrina said pointedly. Mind Readers...

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I responded. "Nutcase." I called. The room got a little chilly.

"Oh, that'll show me." I called. "Faerie blood, remember? All you're doing is killing your sister a little faster." She grunted something incoherent/unintelligible. The room became significantly warmer.

"You're terrible." Alex mumbled.

"I know." Wendell walked up to us, covered in sweat. "Sabrina, Wendell and I need to go home, we have plans for this evening." Alex said. She got up, grabbed Wendell's hand, and walked cheerily towards the door.

"Yeah, sorry 'Brina, but I'm on that boat as well." Jake said. One by one, the class' members deteriorated, till it was just me and Sabrina.

"What do you want to do tonight, Grimm?" I asked. She sneered at me.

"Call me Grimm and I'll call you Robin." She said, cleaning up the mess of weapons.

"Got to keep up appearances, Babe." She fake laughed.

"I'm going to have to smack you if you call me anything other than Sabrina or 'Brina." She turned around, leaning against a rack. "You know they're going to find out soon anyway."

"Yes, but until then, we can buy ourselves a few more days of people tailing us saying "We always knew you two would get together!" Or "When's the wedding?" and my personal favourite, running while your Uncle goes and get's the shotgun." She laughed so hard she started snorting.

"Why don't I run out and get some movies?" She said after she stopped laughing. "I'm sure it's been a long time since Daphne's had anytime to watch The Little Mermaid." I shrugged.

"Yes!" I turned. Daphne was standing there, wide eyed. "That sounds extremely good. Yes. Excellent." She started getting a mad scientist look in her eye. Sabrina started laughing again, but this time, something seemed to be troubling her.

"Great, I'll be back in half an hour." She jumped out of the room.

What was she hiding?

And how great a toll will it have on our lives?


	39. AN IMPORTANT BEYOND ALL AND ANY BELIEF!

A/N: SORRY FOR THE NON-CHAPTER BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! ON AMAZON YOU CAN ORDER THE 7 BOOK ON AMAZON AND GET IT TOMORROW!!! YOU ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS AND 47 MINUTES TO DO THIS!!! No, Elli. I have not moved yet. It's April here in the North, and I move into the house at the end of June. The new place is fantastic! I currently live in a run down apartment and share a room with my sister. I will finally get my own room! YAY!

Grimmgirl, this is a response from Elligoat: Also... Grimmgirl asked if New Zealand was part of Australia. Well Australia is a country. New Zealand is a country. Does that answer your question? And yes. I am weird. And proud!!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: DramaQueen... You can't wait 12 hours? Really? I update twice a day (Almost...)!!! I know I keep ending in cliffy's... But, hey. This is a suspense fiction. Read the category thingy underneath the summary. Oh well... Sorry to keep you waiting.

Disclaimer: I own my magic beans and dragons egg seeds that I'm about to plant in my whimsical garden, that's covered in fairy dust, and rainbows, and ponies, and unicorns!!!... That's about it. I don't own The Sisters Grimm whatsoever.

Going to go plant my dragon egg seeds now...

LPOV (Luciena)

"Sso... The girl has a knack for weaponsss and Magic? My, my... What a talented little-"

"Luciena, I'm going to stop you right there." Master called to me. I bared my fangs. Why he cared for the eldest Grimm girl, I'll never know. He just sighed, turned away and looked into the pool. He wasn't scared of me... I growled.

"Luciena, your status means nothing up here on the middle plane, how many times do I have to explain that to you?" I hissed. If only-

"If only Lucifer hadn't sent you up here? Unfortunately for you, that's exactly what he decided to do with you, Luciena! His insolent, malevolent, disrespectful, loathsome, narcissistic daughter!" I got so angry, I changed into my true form (A/N: For World of Warcraft lovers, like me, think of a Draenei. For those of you that have absolutely no idea WTF I'm talking about, check out Google.) How dare this low life Reader treat me in such a way! Maybe the Grimm's were right... Maybe they were the logical option. I blocked my thoughts quickly... But it was too late. A piercing feeling racked my head apart, tearing down the shield.

"Tisk, tisk. Really, Luciena. I thought you were smarter than that..." He came over and kicked me. I groaned. "Such a pretty girl... It's a such a shame." He knelt down close to my ear. "Such a shame that you would decide something so rash. Something so stupid." He kicked me again. I flinched, and he walked away. I tried to pick myself up, but found I was unable to.

"What did you do to me?" I asked through the pain.

"The exact same thing I did to Dakota when she became of little to no use and tried to fight me... I disposed of her. Felix, Daniel." Two monstrous men came into the room and picked me up.

"My father... My father will hear of thissss, and he will not be pleassed!" I shouted through the doors. I felt something hard and heavy bang against my head, then utter blackness....

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When I awoke, I was being mercilessly kicked, punched, and stabbed by three men. Blood was pouring from my lip, my left eye was nearly swollen shut, and my spine... My spine was severed. I couldn't feel anything past my waist. I tried to scream, but I was gagged. My wrists and legs were bound by thick ropes, leaving me utterly helpless. I started to quietly cry. I slowly began to black out again from the pain. I thought I was being picked up, but couldn't tell for sure. I felt something cold and wet splash against my body.

_Luciena. _I thought I heard somebody call my name.

_Luciena?_ I heard it again.

_Luciena?! _

I heard the voice once more. Then, my body and mind succumbed to the icy blackness.

SPOV

"You stupid, stupid Fairy! Give me my shoe back or I swear..." I yelled at Puck. We were the only ones home right now.

"Or you swear what? Huh, Sabrina? You swear what?"

"Puck, I stay on the ground. I can stay calm. Or I can escalate to get my shoe back, and my temper can escalate with me." I already knew what he'd do, though he pretended to contemplate it. I was half curious, so I read his mind.

_She does look better when she's mad..._

"Is that why you piss me off so much you twerp!" I screamed, while taking the element of surprise, jumped up, and grabbed my shoe. Which just happened to cause his wings to buckle. Causing him to fall...

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for contemplating on my anger and body at the same time!" I yelled, jumping from area to area around the house. He finally pin pointed my next location and tackled me to the ground, both of us laughing. We wrestled for the shoe.

"Come. On. It's. Just. A. Shoe!" He struggled to regain control of my arms.

"It's. Just. My. Shoe! Really. Puck... What. Are. You? A. Size. Nine? This. Says. Six!" I had finally gained complete and utter control of him. I pinned his arms to the floor. Then, quite suddenly, he kissed me.

"Mmph! Mmmm." I was utterly shocked. Especially when I heard:

"Well, I guess the flyer wasn't photo shopped." I stood up quickly. Everyone was there, in the doorway, standing there, mouths open. I looked at my sisters hand. There was a flyer with the picture of Puck and I, lips locked, with the heading of 'Guess We Know What Side The Renegades Work For!' I grunted. Canis was with them. He looked rather pleased. I shot him a dirty look before noticing Jake. He definitely had the shot gun look in his eye...

I grabbed Puck's sweatshirt and jumped, before the bombardment of questions from my family could begin.

We ended up on the Hudson Beach, a little ways away from Briar's coffee shop. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Never mind shot gun... You're more likely to get an AK47 or missile launcher..." I mumbled.

"Excellent." I turned to him. He looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Why am I even remotely shocked that you're enjoying this!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I really don't know. You'd think you'd have learned by now." He smiled at me. I smiled back, then felt like I had over exerted myself very suddenly. I felt someone try and tap into my head. I tried to block. Oh, how I tried.

He was trying to tap into my power reserve.

He was weak. He had over exerted himself.

"Sabrina?" It was when Puck called out worriedly that I realized I was screaming. Tears were streaming down my face.

_All you're doing is killing me..._ I thought briefly. I didn't have enough strength... He was going to win...

Then the pain was gone. My head was cleared. I heard someone gasping.

"Sabrina?"

My eyes fluttered open. Puck was kneeling over me, gasping.

He had fought off the Master. I could feel a confused look spread across my face.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Easy." He panted. "I just... Lent my strength to you. I could go into the mechanics, but the point is I've never tried that before, wasn't even sure if I was one of the select few who could do it, and do you have any water?" He collapsed onto his back right after he finished his run on sentence. I crawled over to where he was.

"You're such a baby..."

"Yep, that's me. A big baby. I'm really okay with that. No water however... I'm definitely not okay with." I rolled my eyes. With my hands, I took the clay embedded into the soil to create a cup, after which, I lit it on fire as a makeshift kennel. Using my finger, I began to direct the water from the ground and purify it, after which it went into the cup. I thrust it towards him. He looked at it cautiously.

"Is that safe?" He asked.

"After all that whining you better drink it Puck, or I'm going to-"

"Alright! Geez... Ease up a bit..." He took a cautious sip, shrugged, then downed it.

_SPLOOSH!_

I turned my head towards the direction of the sound. "What was that?" I wondered out loud. Puck jumped up and offered a hand to me.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" I grabbed his hand and hopped up. We went to the river. There were ripples in the water... I saw a flash of dark red in the water...

Blood.

I took off my t-shirt and jeans (I always keep a tank top and a pair of shorts on... Weird, huh?) and jumped into the freezing cold water. Once underneath the water, I created a ball of light. I thought I saw Luciena falling below the murky surface...

"Luciena?" I called. She seemed to look for where her name was being called. I started to swim towards her.

"Luciena!" I called again. She didn't respond this time. A blue grey object swam past me. Puck had morphed into a dolphin.

Wait, Puck was a dolphin person?

Wow.

I'm never going to let him live this down...

_Luciena? _I heard Puck think. He turned to me quickly. I just nodded and he picked up the motionless girl. After we dragged her to shore, I checked her vitals. She had a pulse, but it was very faint. I asked Puck to start a fire so he could dry off (Stupid Fairy... Diving into a lake in all the layers of heavy clothing he wears...)

I eventually found my jeans and cell phone. I called Alex.

"Dudette, busy right now." I heard her say. She had me on speaker phone.

"Lexa, I'm with Puck and a half dead Demon down by the river. Her spine's severed, there are multiple contusions and cuts along her body, her left eye is so swollen she can't open it, and there's blood still pouring from a cut on her lip." The other end of the line was silent.

"Sabrina, nobody else can watch Molly while Zeke's visiting his mom. I know, you can jump very quickly, but honestly, in these times, I'd rather have two people with each other and a half dead victim then one conscious person and a half dead victim. No to mention I just got Molly to sleep and she's leaving first thing tomorrow morning (A/N: With the SH now knowing who the Renegades are working for, It's not too wise to leave anyone home alone for thirty seconds. I know, it's screwed up, just deal with it, that's how the stories going!)! I don't want to have to wake her up. Just stay with the demon until 9:00 AM tomorrow." She answered.

"Yeah. Sure. See ya then." I answered angrily. I hung up quickly. I shook my head in disbelief. I walked back to the campsite. I arrived at the campsite in five minutes to see Puck getting off his sweatshirt. I grimaced. I knew where this was going.

"Stop. Just, stop before I need psychiatric help." He stopped what he was doing and stared at me. I mumbled a few words and a warm air blew past both of us for five minutes. When it was done, I collapsed to the ground, dry and tired. Puck felt his jeans and realized he was dry. He shrugged and walked up behind me, and sat down. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I leaned back into his warm body. I felt very tired all of a sudden. My eyelids began to droop. My last thought before I fell asleep were...

_Mmm. We should get out of the house more often..._

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVA!!! Sorry if it's a little OOC...


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Okay Grimm Gal… Too much Puckabrina… Got it. Honestly, I just needed another chapter because my mom wants my grandmother(s) (The s is debatable) to read this… MORE WORK FOR THE BOTH OF 'EM!!!

Here's what happened during the shoe fight and after Ms. Grimm and Mr. Goodfellow left…

Out of curiosity, 'cause I sure can't remember, Has Puck actually ever even acknowledged Elvis' presence? I can't remember…

Disclaimer: Nothing in this book is in my possession. I own nothing. I am simply borrowing and manipulating the aforementioned borrowed characters to my personal advantage… WHICH IS WORLD DOMINATION! HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! YES! THIS STORY IS HYPNOTIZING YOU AS WE SPEAK! Or, well, read… BUT WHATEVER! THE POINT IS VICTORY WILL BE MINE!

Now, dad, I believe you owe me fifty dollars for capitalizing that on the World Wide Web…

Elvis's POV (Read this with an Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh, Remember?) kinda sound.)

I awoke from my nap to find the little blonde girl, Sabrina wrestling with the darker blonde boy (He called me dog, so I called him boy.) It wasn't very surprising. They always fought. Though she did look really ticked. I debated on helping for two seconds. Until I witnessed the kiss he planted on her. That was a shocker. I shrugged my doggy shrug and walked passed the stunned Grimm's that had just walked through the door. I don't know why they were all so shocked. The boy practically had "Mr. Robin Goodfellow-Grimm" Across the journal that Relda got him, Hyuck, hyuck (A/N: That's my Eeyore meets Hickville laugh for Elvis! I'm mostly Hickville! … AND I IS PROUDS!)!… I walked up the stairs. Sabrina and the boy must've fled the 'crime scene' because everyone thundered up the stairs talking about it.

"How long do you think they've been dating?" I heard Daphne ask.

"Maybe it was just spur of the moment…"

"Veronica, stop being so naïve. Did you see 'Brina's face? There's no way that was 'spur of the moment'." Jake mumbled grumpily.

"I'm not being naïve, Jacob. She's like her father, that girl. I find it hard to believe-"

"That now she knows what it's like to be one of them she's changed her mind about Puck and every other Ever completely? Oh, extremely hard to believe…"

"Jacob." I heard Briar warn. I laughed to myself. That's right… She was the one here when Veronica was pregnant with Sabrina… Boy, was that a royal pain…

"What did I say?" He asked incredulously.

"Sweetheart, you weren't here for her pregnancy with Sabrina…" Girl remembered fast. I sat in the corner while they sat around the kitchen table. I was getting tired fast… I was too old for this…

I woke up a little while latter to worried sounds.

"It's past midnight, Relda!"

"Veronica, I'm sure they're fine."

"Mom, they haven't called!" That was Jake…

I sat up and looked around. Everyone was in a robe, and Relda…

HOLY CROW CRAP!

Who was the green monster? She sounded a lot like Relda… I growled.

"Oh, Elvis hush. It's me." The Relda imitator, who I just realized is in fact Relda, told me sternly.

The phone rang.

"Sabrina? Oh… Hello, Alex." Veronica said disappointedly, then got all happy again, then upset again. These mood swings were scary…

"And why didn't you think to call us sooner, Alex?" Veronica asked accusingly.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, sure. Thank you Alex. Bye." I turned towards Relda's direction, thinking she was going to talk first.

"What did Alex want?" Bingo.

"To tell us she had talked with Sabrina a few hours ago… They found a partially dead girl by the river and Alex was busy. She's tried to call her twenty minutes ago, but figure they aren't getting a signal, seeing as 'Brina's phone's exceptionally loud and could wake the dead."

"They could be trapped!" Jake exclaimed.

"No, their group has exceptional detection spells… If one person is captured, the others are alerted. No loop holes whatsoever." Veronica took a sip of water.

"It's the middle of October! They start school in a week (It had been put off two extra months due to new, advanced, gifted children's needs…)!"

"Jacob! They're fine! The last thing we need is you hyperventilating! You'd think you were Henry…" This was my cue to walk out slowly. I heard yelling from upstairs. I walked into Daphne's room. She was snoring rather loudly. Too loudly…

I took a pillow and whacked her on the face gently. The snoring ceased immediately. I smiled to myself, happy with my results, and curled up on the foot of her bed, content to get back to my dream of sausages and cheese…

A/N: Thought I'd get a short one in tonight… I can't update tomorrow. We're trying to get ready to get out of here. SORRY!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Okay… I got sick. Sorry! And, I only had 16 minutes to write this and that didn't work out so well…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm books, characters, dolls (THEY SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE THOSE!!!), Starbucks, or anything mentioned in this story.

SPOV

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a shadowy figure surrounded by light. I closed my eyes again, and felt someone poke me with a stick. I pushed the stick away and opened my eyes again. Alex was standing over me.

"Whadya want?" I mumbled.

"Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty. I need your help." I rolled over into a warm body beside me.

Puck.

"Five more minutes…" Alex grabbed my shoulder and tossed me forward. I groaned, but got up.

"You better have brought me Starbucks…" I said under my breath. I turned and kicked Puck.

"Kraven… Kraven the deceiver… He… He'll get you…" He mumbled then rolled over. I rolled my eyes and bent down.

"Puck, Puck! Wake up! I got a call from my Mom… Moth escaped and she's coming for us!" I said urgently. I quickly stepped back. Perfect timing.

"No! I have to get out of here! No, uh. Ah..." Alex and I stood there, staring intently on the jumping freak show before us. She gave me a high five, causing Puck to stare at us twenty seconds later, realizing he'd been had. I waved.

"Feel like a complete idiot yet?" I asked, trying to stifle a small giggle. He rolled his eyes. Alex tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Luciena was lying there, breathing steadily. I'd done what I could to heal her, but internal injuries were not my forte.

Alex bent down. She ran a quick exam.

"She needs to be moved into a more stable place and position, where she's lying right now we can't help her. However, we can't move her." Alex sighed, her face scrunching up from the smell of demon. "Ugh. Why would you save her anyway?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out as well." Puck said smugly. He had been against helping her as soon as I told him I was going to call Alex to help. You didn't need to be a Reader to see that.

"She obviously did something to upset them. You remember Logan, right Alex?" The tiny girl cringed. Logan was one of the Scarlet Chefs. The Master thought someone was trying to kill him, and had Logan taste the food for poison before he ate it. Needless to say, Logan lost more than his job.

"Ah." She said simply, nodding her head understandingly. "Three broken ribs, spine's severed... Multiple cuts to wrists and neck... If it weren't for the spine, I'd say she was a cutter and that this was suicide." She gave a small smile to show she was impressed. "I'd guess Nathaniel was one of the attackers." I snickered.

"Guess? Just guess, Alex?" I asked sarcastically. "Please. This screams Armendez." I sighed. "How do you propose we move her?"

"How specific is your jumping?" I smiled. Gently grabbing Luciena's arm, I jumped her to the infirmary. More specifically, the bed of the infirmary. I landed gently on the floor. I jumped quickly back to the campsite and repeated the process.

Puck rubbed his neck. "How do you live with that feeling? Jumping... Absolute grossest feeling in the world..." I stared at him.

"This coming from the guy who spent just over four thousand years covered in mud and gunk among other unpleasant things? Really?" I asked rhetorically. Alex was behind me, getting out all the tools she'd need to figure out the extent of Luciena's injuries and if they were fixable.

"Out. Both of you. Now." Alex said, pushing us out. We began protesting, but she quickly got Max and Zeke involved, who were discussing the pro's and con's of Angelic powers in the dining room (Which would eventually lead to a huge argument and the need to once again replace the dining room table...).

"Sabrina, go make sure the Rebel's are ready for an attack!" Alex gave on last forceful push as she said this. I stumbled back a few paces, falling down. I huffed, picked myself back up, walking towards the door.

"Walking?" Puck asked. I linked my arm through his, leaning against him.

"Yeah, I am so up for a two hour walk." I laughed. I unlinked myself from him and jumped up into the air, unveiling my wings.

"I'll race you there!" I called.

A/N: Sorry I'm two days late... I'm pretty sick, and really tired. I know very well that this sucked, thanks! Hopefully I won't be so tired tomorrow... I actually hope to finish this in the next ten chapters, then start trying to organize a sequel.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own Anti-Puck and Anti-Sabrina! If Michael Buckley chooses to incorporate these characters, then I relinquish my claim and own the NACHO TACO GRIMM'S!!! He, he, ON NOES! HOW WILL MICHAEL BUCKLEY INCORPORATE THE NACHO TACO GRIMM'S! I HOPE THERE ISN'T A WAY...

BECAUSE I OWNS THEM!

IF HE STEALS ITS, ITS IS COPYRIGHT OF Inc. (Beware, Buckley... We will sue. I got Peeps on the inside...)!

THEN I OWN THE BUBBLEGUM NACHO TACO CHEESY GRIMM'S!

Bubblegum Nacho Taco Puck covered in melted Cheese...

PPOV

"No!" Daphne screamed at her older sister.

"Yes! Daphne you are not getting involved! You are backline. I've given you the means to protect yourself if you're attacked, but you will be staying outside the barrier!" Sabrina yelled back. She turned to her mother. "Mom, I'm pleading for both you and the baby, go with Daphne!"

"Sabrina, You'll be out there. I'm sorry but with that knowledge, I cannot accept your wish."

"Mom. It is the middle of November... You are five and a half months pregnant! You cannot be on the war front without being in line of fire! Not to mention the raise in pressure and stress could be hazardous for both you and the baby... If you have a miscarriage, you're at danger too!" I decided to step in.

"Veronica-"

"Puck, get involved and I will slit you throat!" Sabrina growled at me. I raised my hands in defeat and backed off. I thought Sabrina got her stubbornness from Henry... Looked about even from both parents, personally.

"I'm not arguing, Mother. You will go-"

_SABRINA GRIMM, PICK UP YOUR PHONE!_

That sound repeated until Sabrina found her phone, and flipped it open.

"Shut your trap, Lexa. What's wrong?" Sabrina asked harshly. She got a surprised look on her face. A smile quickly spread across it.

"Really? No, I'll be right there. This is great Alex!!!" Sabrina turned to me.

"You're coming whether you like it or not. Mom, Daph, want to come see a demon up close and personal?" Daphne got all excited and nearly ran to her sisters side. Her mother held her back.

"It's a trap." She said simply. I nearly laughed. It didn't matter that she was totally right, it was that she actually figured it out.

Ah.

These Grimm women were sneakier than I thought.

"Your loss..." Sabrina said. She grabbed my arm. We jumped back to the infirmary at her place. Luciena was conscious...

And so powerless she was still in her true form.

She attempted to give a small smile, but it was too painful for her. Sabrina stepped forward and put an arm on her light purple arm.

"Hey, Luciena." She said kindly. I knew if Sabrina was the person she was six months ago, this would never have happened. She wouldn't be this nice to Luciena, we wouldn't be dating, and I never would've met my long-lost sister.

It was then I realized that it wasn't just because she knew what it was like, being one of us. It was because she had been in almost the exact same position. That everyone in her group had been in that position.

Sabrina Grimm. Sympathizing.

Three words you rarely ever hear used in the same sentence.

"Luciena, what happened to you? You were practically dead when I found you-"

"I'm fine, who you should be worried about is Dakota." She practically whispered. "Please," She begged. "Go look for Dakota! Daddy and God only know what they've done to her..."

"Dakota's missing?" I butted in. Sabrina had a disgusted look on her face. I looked at Luciena. The girl once had the perfect facade. Blonde hair, unnaturally red eyes, total snob... But that's all it was.

A Facade.

"Sabrina," Luciena started. "Dakota didn't want to help them out you. She was hurt. That's what her kind does when their hurt. She didn't look over the entire consequences! When she tried to get out, they threatened to kill her. Just like Alex, just like Zeke, just like Max..." The broken girl pleaded with Sabrina now, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

I walked up slowly behind Sabrina, and put my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up.

"Sabrina, you're not a heartless person... We need to find Dakota... We need to make sure she's okay, regardless of what she's done. We gave all of you a second chance." She relaxed a little as I said this, but not much.

"Fine," She said, raising her arms up in defeat. "You win. But not before you tell me what happened and what the Scarlet Hand told you."

"Dakota before Scarlet Hand info."

"Deal."

"I had a disagreement with the Master, over you, Sabrina, and it resulted in my ultimate pain and agony. I don't know who beat me, or for how long. As I told Alex, I had just regained consciousness when I was dropped into the river, and had just lost consciousness when you two found me."

"Do you have any idea where Dakota is?" Luciena shook her head. Sabrina nodded.

"Puck, we're going home. Alex, we'll be back when we find Dakota."

SPOV

"Mirror, Mirror, Near My Crown, Is Dakota In Our Town?" Puck asked lazily. Mirror smiled.

"For you half-breeds, that was actually three quarters good. I'll accept that."

"Finally." Everyone muttered. Mirror's image turned to a secluded area of one of the many forests in Ferryport Landing. There was a small girl, who was very dry and having troubles breathing. Puck's face became confused.

"I get she's been there a few days, maybe a week, but what's up with her?" He asked.

It dawned on me.

"Puck, get water. I recognize that area, it's nowhere near any source of water, but extremely easy to pinpoint. Hurry, we have to go get Alex." I called.

"Why do we need water?" He asked.

"Ugh. Did you lose all your IQ points again? She's a mermaid! Go! Make the water happen fast!" I started snapping my fingers at him. I heard Jake giggling.

"Whipped much?" He asked Puck, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, hardy har har." Puck sneered.

"WATER! NOW!" I yelled. Slow wasn't even a remotely good way to describe Puck's attention span...

AN: WOW! It's 12:00 AM! I'd go farther, but, like all you other humans, I need sleep. GASP! I KNOW! OH MY GOAT (If Elligoat doesn't mind me using it just this once... It's really fun to say.)! See ya somewhere between 10 AM later and 10 PM later!

Nacho Taco Grimms...


	44. Chapter 44

AN: First off... I have a McFlurrie, and you don't. Second, I like Nacho Taco Cheesy Grimms... Mostly 'cause it's fun to say in a weird accent, but, hey! That's me. I'm weird.

DO THE EMO!  
_Slash, slash, slash! _

_Slash, slash, slash!_

No, actually, I'm not that stereotypic (Looks it ups in the dictionaries...). That was a example of my random weirdness. I think Nacho. I think Taco. Nacho's make me think cheesy. Then I think disclaimer...

AND THERE YOU HAVE NACHO TACO CHEESY FUDGIE BLIZZARD GRIMMS!!!

Oh, wait. No, I missed a step...

NO! MUST... DANCE... UNCONTROLABLE URGE... DAMN MARIANAS TRENCH... AND HAILEY WILLIAMS... STUPID, FUDGE. BLIZZARD... AND POTTER PUPPET PALS... SO CUTE... YET SO ANNOYING...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Sisters Grimm among the other things in this story... Sadly, McTotallyFake Realty has claimed everything... That's right. You're looking at us for copyright, and the totally fake Realtor place I just totally made up has stolen Michael Buckley's LEGENDARY work. Great job guys who work for the FBI... Stupid 'Men In Black'... Can't do their job right... Instead of protecting the world of copyright they're protecting the world from Alien Invasions...

DO THE EMO!

APOV

"Alex, help me get her on to the stretcher." I worked my way around Puck, who was feverishly attempting to re-hydrate Dakota. Her breathing was heavy, almost a gasping sound. The way I was reading her levels, she wasn't going to make it through the night.

We were far too late.

"Alex, are you there? Help me!" Sabrina snapped her fingers in my face. I jumped. Scowling, I helped drag Dakota's body from the ground onto the stretcher. Sabrina closed her eyes.

And in barely a blink we were home.

Well, as home as we were ever going to get.

Wendell was already there, waiting for us. He and Puck put her into my bed. Puck knew more than I thought. After Sabrina had explained the situation to him, he knew exactly what to do.

I looked back at Wendell. He was such a sweet guy. It was him I was worried about... Puck knew... Sabrina knew... Zeke, heck, Molly knew...

But this would be a shock for him.

I liked him a lot, but my home was in New Jersey, and his was in Ferryport Landing. Everyone knew long distance relationships just didn't work out.

"Alex, c'mon. The guys have it under control..." Sabrina dragged me into the kitchen. I heard the blender go off. Probably making milkshakes... Honestly, they were too much work for not enough shake.

My head began hurting. Something was wrong...

DPOV

When I woke up, Puck was looking at a clipboard, discussing something with Alex. Wendell was saying his goodbyes, telling everyone he'd be back soon. Someone was holding my hand. I turned my head to face...

Sabrina.

Tears stung at my eyes.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry-" She just squeezed my hand, and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh. It's fine Dakota. We all make mistakes." She smiled kindly. No. It wasn't fine. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. I didn't deserve to have my life.

"You should've let me die." I whispered.

"No, we shouldn't have. And don't pull the yes/no crap on me. Everybody deserves a second chance, Nobody deserves to die. What you did was stupid and irrational, but we can overlook it."

Nobody except me.

SPOV

It was time.

I knew as soon as Alex's phone began to ring.

"It's Gabriel." I whispered barely able to hear myself. He had called two weeks ago... Telling us that he'd alert us when the Scarlet Hand would launch their final attack. Alex's eyes widened. She flipped open her phone.

"Hey, dad. How much time do we have?" Puck looked terrified, he grabbed me and pulled me over to a corner.

"We're not ready." He whispered urgently.

"We have to be. Look, I'm going to jump us home and let you get Daphne, my mom, and anyone else who isn't willing to fight." Puck rolled his eyes at this.

"No one wants-"

"I didn't say 'Wants to' I said 'Willing to'. If you would like me to explain the differences between the two, I can carry on but we have-"

"Twenty minutes!" Alex called.

"Twenty minutes." I repeated. Puck looked upset.

"What? Besides the possibility of being killed in twenty minutes." I asked.

"Well, there's a live conference on in twenty minutes (AN: It's the election that makes people like Chewbacca and Cousin It legal U.S citizens, are you happy? Think of a November election/conference or whatever... THERE ARE PLENTY OF THEM! Trust me! I did a big, drawn out speech over one of the many controversies passed in November!) that I really wanted to watch..." He said disappointedly. I cried out in joy.

"Puck!" I screamed, kissing him. "You are a complete and utter genius!"

"I am?" He asked, confused.

"Yes! Come on, let's go!"


	45. Chapter 45

SPOV

Puck was a genius! Of course... The conference! It was perfect!

We had just finished escorting everyone across the border and to a safe place. I said my goodbyes to my mom and sister. This may be the last time I ever saw them.

We rounded up our groups. All the New York Veronica lovers (You could tell who they were, white t-shirts with "I *HEART* VERONICA GRIMM" written across it...) from the Golden Egg and some I had never met before were all here. There were Vampires, and Werewolves. Angels, and Demons. We had all set aside our personal differences to defeat the same foe. Nobody realized they were different from everyone else today...

Today, we all knew that Humans and Ever's could set aside our own differences and help one another.

Today we knew we were all equals.

HPOV

Today we would defeat the Grimm's.

Today, nothing would stop us.

The war would begin on the waterfront.

SPOV

They were fools if they thought we'd let them choose the battle field, least of all the waterfront.

NPOV

They'd beg for their lives.

PPOV

They'd beg for mercy.

Relda POV

They will win.

Master's POV

And we will lose.


	46. Chapter 46

AN: N and H were Heart and Nottingham. Elligoat, use whatever you want, me no give a crap.

Disclaimer: DIDN'T YOU GUYS HEAR ME?!?!? McTotallyFake Realty are saying they own The Sisters Grimm!!! GO GET THEM! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!

SPOV

Okay, I lied. We would start war on the waterfront.

When both our sides met, there was only silence. There would be no negotiations, no pleads for mercy.

Or so I thought.

It started with a blood curdling scream. I don't remember much, except the clanging of metal, the screams of those injured or dead. I tried to keep my mind on my rhythm.

_Side sweep._

_Step_

_Parry. _

_Send ice shards through their eyes._

I remember raising up a dome of ice around them, then shattering the cold, diamond hard stone.

"CEASE!" A voice boomed over the commotion.

"Lexabella, there's still time." I looked up. The Master was shouldering his way through a part of the crowd. I raised my sword, and drew a shield made of rock around my arm. I knew Jake and Puck were behind me.

They would always be behind me.

Funny. I could trust two people I had known only a year this exact day, unlike my father had proven, to always have my six (AN: Pilot code... I'll talk to my friend about it... And in case you're confuzzled because I talk in tongues, Sabrina cannot trust her father.).

"My name's Sabrina." I called. "And I'm not joining you. Not again. I learn from my mistakes. I don't help people I can't trust."

"Ha! Like you can trust any of them!" He waved his hand over our huge group. His hand stopped on Puck. "Especially not the people you think you can trust with anything."

I turned to Puck. "What's that supposed to mean?" Before I could get my answer, Puck butted in.

"Nothing, it means nothing." He growled defensively.

"Sabrina Lexabella Sara Grimm. Did you ever wonder how you got your name?" The Master questioned.

"My mother and father always told me they thought the name was beautiful and had decided on it as soon as they found out my mother was pregnant, though I'm beginning to severely doubt that as well as everything else they've told me." I gave a small laugh. The middle of war and he was telling us a story.

"Well, you're absolutely right, you were lied to. The name you were originally going to be given was Nicolette Elizabeth Grimm. However, when your mother accidently discovered Faerie in New York looking for apartments, the name was much objected by a certain Fairy."

"My mother was still pregnant and living in Ferryport Landing when she discovered Faerie? Really..." I said, mock interested.

"Can't keep your mouth shut for thirty seconds Mom..." I heard someone mutter quietly. The Master just smiled.

"Yes, she was. Anyway... This fairy severely objected to your name. When asked if he could come up with better, he threw out your name as a suggestion. It caught your dear mothers interest. So much she brought it back to Henry as a suggestion, just in case you didn't look or act like a Nicolette when you were born, needless to say, you weren't..." He smiled the entire time. What a freaking sociopath...

"Lexabella... It's a Faerie word. It has a double meaning. The most commonly used one is 'Beautiful'. Did you know that?" He interrupted me from my thoughts.

"No."

"Your Fairy did." I turned around. Puck was refusing to meet my eyes.

"I-I don't understand." I said, confused.

"Sabrina, you're nearly thirteen. When you went to Faerie, how long did they say Puck had been gone?"

"I was eleven going on twelve. The said ten years-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. I looked at Puck. "I was nearly two when you left."

PPOV

"I was nearly two when you left Faerie. You gave me my name." Sabrina repeated. I continued looking at the ground. She shook her head incredulously. So? It was a great name. It suited her.

Then again I didn't tell her she had been my best friend since she was a week old.

She snapped her fingers at the Master.

"Continue, please." She said.

"Well, your right again, the Fairy gave you your name. But, did you know, while your mother ran around helping Oberon re-build his precious city, Veronica left you in his care?" He pointed at me. I winced. "Yes. The oldest, immature, most idiotic of Oberon's children practically raised you for most of your infant life."

"He's not an idiot." Sabrina defended. I gave a small smile. She scowled at me.

"You were there when his engagement to the girl, Moth, was announced. If I recall correctly, Titania said you laughed as if you actually understood what was going on."

"I would've laughed too, if it wasn't so serious." I muttered.

"Shut it, Zippy." 'Brina told me.

"You thought you could trust him, didn't you? Of all the people on your side, you thought you could trust him the most." The Master asked.

"Yeah, I did." Sabrina started to walk over to the Master.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping the people I can trust." She turned around, tears glistened in her eyes. I saw a flash of silver, then a scream.

She had just killed him.

I ran forward.

"Ugh!"

I caught Sabrina just before she hit the ground, a sword protruding from her stomach.

Then there was nothing.


	47. Chapter 47

Person In A Crowd's POV

There was a big boom. The President (AN: I really don't care which one... THAT'S NOT THE POINT!) was knocked off the podium to be replaced by two teenagers, a girl and a boy. The boy was tall, and had dark curly blonde hair. The most unusual feature about him was probably the large pink wings protruding from his back. The girl had white blonde curly hair as well, and was in some kind of armour. Blood was pouring from a hole in her armour with a sword protruding from it.

"Sabrina!" The boy cried. He yanked the sword out, the girl screamed.

"Puck, pick me up." I heard a faint voice say. Puck? As in, A Midsummer's Night's Dream?

The boy did as he was asked. The girl looked like she was on the verge of dying...

"'Brina, we need to go back. We need Alex." He told her.

"G-give me... A minute..." She was weak. She yanked one of the many microphones off of the podium and held it to her mouth.

"I-I'm Sabrina Grimm." She started. "My great-great-great-great-great Grandfather is Wilhelm Grimm of the Brothers Grimm. Around two years ago, my parents, Henry and Veronica Grimm, went missing... Ugh." She groaned in pain, her face contorting in agony.

"Sabrina, the poison's spreading, we need to go." The boy tried to convince her to leave again.

"No." She pulled herself up a little. "For a year and a half, my sister and I went from Psychotic Foster family, to psychotic foster family. Until a year ago, when my Granny Relda adopted us. My Grandmother was supposed to be dead." She shifted again. Blood began coming out of her mouth too. The Fairy looked at her helplessly. Obviously he couldn't just take her back...

"My Grandmother's a detective." She continued. "And the first day me and my sister were there, she took us on a case with her. We looked for clues, and by the end of the day, we had a suspect... A Giant." I started laughing with everyone else. The boy glared at us.

"You laugh now, at this, when there's a boy with two huge pink wings and a girl in armour, with a hole in her stomach, who just jumped here from Ferryport Landing, NY?" He asked. The laughing stopped. That's why he couldn't take her back...

The girl moved her head and smiled at the boy. "I thought the exact same thing... Especially when she went on about how fairytale characters, or Everafter's lived all throughout the little town. The mail man was an Ogre, the grade two teacher was Snow White... The list went on. We actually lived with the Big Bad Wolf!" She laughed, then groaned. She needed a doctor...

"Anyway... We found my parents nine months ago. They were under a sleeping spell. Six months ago, we woke them up." She was getting quieter. She was going to die if she didn't get medical attention soon.

Before she could continue, the boy asked her a question.

"Sabrina, why aren't you healing?" She looked up at him again.

"My body's never processed Basilisk Venom before." She whispered. "But it should be able to." He shook his head and tightened his grip on her.

"My father left my mother, knowing she was pregnant. A week later she got served divorce papers, and I discovered I had become an Everborn, a person born with the power's and immortality of an Everafter." Tears were beginning to glisten in her eyes. Whether they were from pain or the memories, I don't know. "I got a letter from the organization that kidnapped my parents, the Scarlet Hand, who we had and have been battling for the past year. The wiped my mind, and made me believe I was one of them. I soon remembered who I really was," Saying this, she smiled at the Fairy. "And began helping my family again. Which more or less brings us here." She looked at us. "I don't care how many times me and my successors will have to repeat this speech, It's just a waste of Forgetful Dust." Whispers began of what Forgetful Dust was. "The world needs to know that We are very much real... That your lives could be in danger every second of the day because some Ever's are so psychotic that human enslavery seems like the perfect solution to everything. Fairytale's and Magic exist... Most of the time, we are your friends, but some of us are delusional. A good chunk of us are trapped in Ferryport Landing, but there are still tons throughout the world. Then comes the issue of Evermade, Everborn, and Everchildren. Evermade you should probably worry about most. Evermade are creatures like Werewolves and Vampires-" She was interrupted by a huge group of teenage girls hearing her. I heard chants of 'Edward!' for around five minutes before the boy grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies, the woman's dying here, if you wouldn't mind SHUTTING UP, thank you." I liked this boy...

The girl continued smiling. "Thanks Puck. Everchildren are the Children of Everafters, such as the Pied Piper of Hamlin and Beauty and the Beast. Then there's me." She gave a pause. "People like me can be anyone. We can be your children, your friends, or even your neighbours. Everborn can be anyone. They don't have a choice... The best way to probably describe Everborn would be through X-Men." I heard murmurs of 'Uh huh.' and 'Oh yeah.' go through the crowd. The girl groaned again. "Me and my family will do anything in our power to protect Humans. I know I probably just scared the living daylights out of everyone here, but I am sick and tired of all the secrecy. Ever's should be able to go through the streets proud of who and what they are. And you deserve to know the dangers. I doubt there will be any for decades more to come though. The threat is gone, the Master is dead, and I hope we can all live in peace." Cheers went up through the crowd. The girl stopped pretending to be alright, and slumped into the Fairy. There was a small flash, and they were gone.

I would never forget their visit.


	48. The End For Now

AN: Kay, Elligoat wanted this as she always does...

Disclaimer: I own Nadda.

SPOV

When I woke up, I was in an actual hospital. I heard snoring beside me, and felt someone holding my hand. I turned my head. Puck was asleep. Half of his body was on the bed, the other half in a chair.

"Sabrina?" I turned towards the door. There was my mom. She smiled and ran to the bed, giving me a huge hug.

"Huh, what?" Puck jumped awake.

"Sabrina, baby, are you alright?" My mom checked my head over. I laughed.

"Mom, I'm fine! Just a little disorientated. What day is it?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for two weeks. It's December the first."

Two weeks, huh? A new record.

"Sabrina!" Daphne came in and jumped on the bed, hugging me so hard I think she broke a rib.

"Yo, Munchkin." I gasped. I looked back at my mom.

"Sabrina, we are so proud of you." She was beginning to cry. She grabbed the TV remote and fixed it to the news channel. On it was a picture of Puck carrying me, then it went to a video of us declaring that Ever's existed.

"No one's forgotten?" I asked rhetorically.

"And no one's about to." Puck smiled as he said this. "You did it, 'Brina."

"We did it." I heard my mom moan.

"I'm hungry again." She said.

"Good! 'Cause I'm ALWAYS hungry!" Daphne cried. Both of them raced for the door to go grab something to eat.

That just left me and Puck.

"Every Scarlet member has fled... We're hunting them down so they can receive proper punishment." Puck informed me.

"That's good. How's Luciena?"

"She'll be fine."

"And Dakota?" Puck remained silent. "What happened to Dakota?" I asked.

"She felt she didn't deserve our forgiveness... Sabrina, I'm sorry. She killed herself last week." I nodded, tears stinging my eyes.

"Are we okay?" He asked after awhile.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't tell you about naming you and babysitting you..." I laughed.

"I found that interesting, not harmful. I'm a good liar, and I used that to help us. He still wanted me to help him, what he didn't think of was how much of a fantastic position it put me in to kill him. We're cool." I explained.

"Oh, well, that's good." He smiled. I groaned.

"I still have to bring everyone over the barrier!"

_**Four Months Later**_

_**SPOV**_

_**The last four months had been hectic... We hunted down most Scarlet Hand members, talked to some humans with Ever concerns, and prepared for my younger siblings arrival.**_

_**Which was currently taking place right now.**_

_**We were in the hospital, waiting. Puck and I were chatting quietly in the corner, while Daphne and Red goofed around in the children's waiting area. Everyone else was getting food. Finally, a nurse came out and told us we could see our mom. I called Jake to tell him, then followed the nurse.**_

_**We walked down the white halls towards my mom's ward. We opened the door and filed in. My mom was bent over something small that was wrapped in blue blankets. Her dark hair was up in a bun. Briar was beside her, cooing at the baby. Mom looked up.**_

_**"Hi." She said quietly. She waved us over. I looked over her shoulder. In her arms was the cutest baby boy ever. He had white blonde hair, and white blue eyes. He reached up with his tiny fists.**_

_**"His name's Hunter." Mom said.**_

_**Hunter, it suited him.**_

_**A few hours later we went home. As I fell into my bed, I smiled to myself and thought:**_

_**It's finally over.**_

_**The End...**_

_**For Now.**_


End file.
